Three's a Crowd
by chibifurby
Summary: A new Kung Fu expert arrives at the Jade temple and causes Tigress problems. Just what are his intentions, since when did Tai Lung have a son, who's the mother, and just what is the past that Tigress tries to hide from everyone...?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late in the evening in the Valley of Peace and the guards were already closing the gates to the city. However, just before the gate was completely closed, a white paw suddenly reached in and held the gate firm and kept it open, making one of the guards jump in fright. The paw pushed the gate open and walked through, the owner, a large white tiger, stared at the cowering guards, their spears pointed up at him, ready to strike the moment he seemed suspicious, until he smiled at them.

"Sorry about the fright…didn't know you closed the gates so early…"

The guards sighed with relief upon seeing that he was friendly and lowered their spears. "Yeah well, security has been pretty uptight lately…that's all." One of the guards explained, but the tiger wasn't paying attention to him. Instead, he was looking at a piece of paper tacked to the wall behind the guards. The paper read: _Kung Fu students will now be accepted at the Jade Temple. No prior training needed._

"Students, eh?" The tiger thought aloud.

The guards turned around and saw what the tiger was looking at. "Yeah, it was big news when the Furious Five started taking on students."

"The Furious Five you say? Interesting…"

"Yeah, it is interesting." One of the guards agreed. Then it hit them that they had yet to close the village gates. "Excuse us…" The guards hurried off to complete their task, but the tiger paid little attention to them as he started forward, towards the palace and the Jade Temple.

At said temple, students filled the courtyard, reviewing their form as their masters watched.

"They're progressing nicely, aren't they, Mantis?" Viper asked, her eyes roaming across the various students.

"Yes, they are…but if something happens like the incident last year…"

"Mantis, Tai Lung is dead…nothing like that's going to ever happen again…" Monkey said, holding himself up with his tail as he sat cross-legged in the air.

"But even if something were to happen, we're ready for it. We're not unprepared like we were last time." Crane interjected.

"Crane's right, we've been training long and hard. Even if someone like Tai Lung comes along…" Tigress said, saying Tai Lungs name like it was something foul. "We'll defiantly be ready."

Suddenly, the gates burst open, the large white tiger from the village gates standing behind them. Everyone dropped their posture as the Furious Five leapt in between them and the newcomer, each in their own stance.

"Easy…easy…" The tiger said, holding his hands up to show them he meant no harm.

"Who are you?!" Tigress growled, menacingly.

"Felix, at your service…" The tiger smirked at Tigress, bowing.

"Are you here to enroll as a student?" Monkey asked, lowering his guard slightly as did Viper, Crane, and Mantis.

Felix scoffed, standing straight again. "A student…? That's not what I'm here for…"

"Then what?! You're certainly not being a master…" Tigress sneered at Felix, her stance still firm.

"Easy, kitty…put those claws away before you hurt yourself…"

Tigress snarled and leapt at Felix, fist clenched, and threw it at Felix, though holding it back just before it made contact. Felix, however, didn't move and seemed unfazed.

"You didn't try and dodge?" Tigress asked, looking at Felix in the eyes, fist still held high.

"There was not enough malice…I knew you were faking…" Felix said, looking down at Tigress, who barley reached his chin.

Tigress, enraged at being taunted, spun around and aimed a kick at Felix's head. Just before she hit, Felix ducked, the kick soaring over his head and he aimed an uppercut at Tigress' chin, who managed to catch his fist with her own hand just in time to block him, but was pushed back by the follow-through. Felix smirked at Tigress and stood up straight, facing her.

This only proved to enrage Tigress even more and she ran forward and started to punch and kick Felix, while he parried every one of her attacks. Felix started to attack Tigress back and she began to dodge his blows skillfully until a solid punch caught her just below the waist. Tigress fell to the ground, doubled over and clutching her body.

"TIGRESS!" The four other members of the Furious Five rushed to her side to make sure she was ok.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tigress screeched as Monkey reached a hand out for her shoulder, which he withdrew immediately. She got shakily to her feet and stumbled off into the temple, the students moving hastily out of her way.

They all stared after her until Crane shouted "Class dismissed!" in which they bowed their four masters and quickly left, avoiding getting near Felix as they moved towards the exit.

Not until the last student left and closed the temple gate did Felix's smirk slowly fall. "Maybe it is best if I'm merely a student here…I still have to resort to cheap shots to win…"

"What are you saying…? You beat her easily…our most ferocious fighter…" Mantis said, a tone of annoyance at complimenting someone who just beaten one of his comrades.

"No…if that had continued like it was…I would've lost…" Felix sighed.

"Just how is a blow to the stomach a cheap shot?" Viper asked.

"I didn't hit the stomach…it's…nevermind…I should apologize to her…" Felix started forward before looking at the others. "Unless you four wish to stop me…"

"It's not us you should be asking…" Monkey corrected.

Felix sighed and headed into the temple.

Meanwhile, Tigress stumbled into the sleeping quarters and fell onto her bed, still holding her body and began to cry. Never in her life had she ever been so humiliated. Not only did she get beaten in front of her own students, she was ashamed to admit it, but there was a huge spike of physical pleasure that came out of that hit, not that anyone would have know from just watching. She was thankful that Master Shifu and Po were on a journey as training for Po. If Master Shifu were to see her in such a pitiful state, she would probably have died from humiliation.

"So another layer is peeled back from the famed invincible Tigress…"

Tigress spun around to see Felix standing there, leaning against one of the support beams of the building.

"What are you doing back here?! Haven't you humiliated me enough for one night?!" Tigress shot at him.

"I came to apologize…" Felix said, not looking Tigress in the eye. "That punch I gave you…I knew what effect it would have on a female as yourself…it was a despicable act and I'm sorry…"

"Kinda late for that…" Tigress glared at Felix, a mild blush caming to her face after hearing that the feeling that was lingering in her stomach was what Felix was aiming for.

"I'm sorry…but I was kinda hoping…that you could….teach me…so I wouldn't have to resort to a move like that to win…please…" Felix bowed low to Tigress.

Tigress' expression slowly softened, but just as it almost relaxed, she snarled, as if taking her thought back. "Get out of my sight…!" And with that, she slammed the her door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I post this story about 12 hours ago and I already have a favorite...go me XP...well anyways...even with the favorite, I still didn't get any reviews...I want to know your thoughts...good or bad...but please...give me actual thoughts that I can work with...no telling me this story sucks...or that someone should be with someone else...I already have decided how this story's going to go and I'm not changing it...so everyone...read and review, I'd like to know your thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 2

Tigress woke up in an extremely foul mood. Not only did she wake up late, but she was still feeling weird from Felix's attack and even worse still, she could still smell him in the temple. She tried getting up off of her bed but fell back down, holding her midrift. She cursed and tried to get up again, pushing up with her hands. She crawled forward, to get momentum so she could start walking without stumbling as much, but her hands hit something hard. She looked down to see a plate of food sitting there. She scowled when she realized who it was left by. It was easy to tell, since the food was arranged in a way so they spelled 'I'm sorry'. Tigress growled and picked up the plate and stormed off, out of the bunk house. She searched the temple, finding no one in the kitchens, Hall of Heroes, the temple grounds…it wasn't until she heard shouts and yells coming from inside did she look into the training hall. She saw that her section of the training course, The Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, completely demolished and Felix and Crane were sparring on The Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, Mantis, Monkey, and Viper watching them and waiting on their respective courses. Tigress watched as Crane attempted to fly up to escape but Felix grabbed his leg and pulled him back down until he was within range and he kicked him off of The Jade Tortoise of Wisdom and into the wall.

Crane stumbled to his feet. "I'm ok…"

Felix leapt off of Crane's course and was about to meet Mantis in The Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors when a plate came crashing down on his head.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tigress snarled, walking towards them, Crane flying back to the course and landing on the one of the wooden warriors.

"We're sparring with Felix, what does it look like?" Monkey asked, hanging from the rafters as Viper helped Felix to his feet and brushing bits of tofu off of him.

"Yeah, he's pretty good, despite the fact that he's only managed to beat Crane…" Viper said, nodding.

"I told you I'm not to be a master…besides…Crane's style of fighting needs a partner for a second's distraction as he gets some height…." Felix said, matter-of-factly.

"That's not what I meant…!" Tigress growled. "I meant, what do you think you're doing, still being here?!" She walked up and jabbed Felix in the chest.

"Come on, Tigress, he's got no place to stay…" Mantis tried.

"I don't care…I want him out! You heard what Master Shifu said. While he's away, I'm in charge!"

"Look, if this is about last night-" Felix was cut off as Tigress punched him in the stomach and sent him flying, crashing through several of the wooden warriors.

"Tigress!!" The other four shouted and started forward but Felix held a hand up to stop them.

"If it makes you feel better to beat on me then you're welcome to do so…but I told you last night…you shouldn't be over exerting youse-" Tigress punched him again and ran after him, ramming him into the wall with her shoulder.

"I don't need your pity…" Tigress said in a venomous tone. She back up and let Felix fall to his hands and knees before getting back up. "Fight me…now…"

"Look, if I hurt your pride or something I'm sorry…" Felix tried, but it did no good.

"I said fight me!"

"You're not in any shape to-"

"FIGHT ME!" No sooner did she finish her two words did she find herself flying across the training hall and through the doors, into the temple grounds.

She coughed and held her stomach where she was hit and looked up in time to see Felix descending from the sky towards her. She kicked up to avoid his blow but felt her legs give and she fell forward. Dust shot up from the ground as Felix hit it with his fist, cracking the ground. Tigress tried to scramble to her feet before Felix figured out where she was through the dust. Felix stood up straight and spotted Tigress, but she was already in her stance.

"Come!" She shouted and Felix ran at her. She did the same and they past each other, as if not doing anything to the other.

"I could've killed you five different ways just then…" Tigress muttered.

Felix blinked and looked down to see his shirt ripping at the chest, sleeve, side, collar, and his pants at the heel.

"Well I could've groped you three times just then…" Felix said smirking and standing up straight, facing Tigress.

Tigress looked down at herself to see the two straps of her vest were undone and her belt was missing.

She whirled around to see Felix holder her belt. "You ignorant little-!" Tigress screeched and ran at Felix, fully intended to hurt him as badly as she could, before her legs gave way as the same feeling as before went off in her midrift. She fell forward into Felix's rising palm. His palm caught her hard in the chest, making her feel her heart skip a beat, and passed out.

"….s?….gress…?...Tigress?" Tigress slowly opened her eyes, moaning slightly, and saw Viper hovering over her.

"Wha…what happened…?" Tigress asked, looking around. She was in her room again.

"You were knocked out…you have a cracked rib or two…but you should be ok…you got lucky…if it weren't for your…" Viper waved her tail at Tigress' chest. "…it probably would've been worse."

Tigress looked down to see that her vest had been removed and her chest was wrapped in bandages, and not just the ones that she wore across her chest because she was a female…in fact…those weren't there at all…she looked up at Viper. She had no hands therefore making it difficult to try and mend Tigress. Mantis was far too small, even though if he really tried Tigress was sure he would be able to mend and change her bandages. Crane was in the same boat with Viper, not having hands, and Monkey just wasn't the sort to be able to do anything medical. That would mean… "Who did this…?" Tigress tried to keep her voice as calm as possible, but Viper detected the venom.

"I-I mean…w-we all know t-that Felix was the one that hit you…so if that's w-what you're talking about…" Viper tried meekly. Tigress glowered at her. "It was Felix who mended you…" Viper said quickly.

"…After humiliating me not once, but twice…you still allow him to treat me….AND DISROBE ME?!"

"There was no one else that could help!" Viper tried to explain. "It's usually Master Shifu that treats us but he's away with Po! There was nothing we could do and he seemed to know what had to be done!"

"So you just let him have his way with me?!"

"NO!" Viper shook her head vigorously, blushing slightly at the mental image that Tigress had just put in her head. "I was with him the whole time! He didn't linger on anything! He just did what he said he had to and was done and left!"

"BUT YOU LET HIM TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF! Never, in all my life has any male other than Master see me like that!"

"Why are you being so hard on him?!" Viper cried back at Tigress. "Even when you found out Po was the Dragon Warrior and not you, you were never this hard on him! Even when he practically disgraced the art of Kung Fu, you never acted like this to him! Why Felix?!"

"It's because-!" Tigress suddenly stopped. Viper was right…no matter what Po did, she was never this hard on him. Sure what Felix did was…well…inappropriate… but it never deserved the attitude she was giving him.

Viper watched her in silence, making sure not to set off another rage attack.

It seemed like hours to Tigress as she pondered why she behaved like this towards Felix. Even with someone she hated, Tai Lung for instance, she's always kept her cool. In the end, only one thing came to mind, and it did nothing to make her feel better. "It's because…I guess it's because I've never met another tiger before…"

"You mean…you're…" Viper didn't finish her sentence…she didn't have to.

"I don't know…" Tigress looked away, as if shamed but her weakness. There was a moment's silence before Tigress stood up. "In any case I have to find him and apologize…"

Tigress said that, but Viper knew she planned to do a lot more than just apologizing. Tigress was confused, never having this feeling towards anyone else that Viper knew of, so she had to find out for sure, it was just the way she was… Viper watched Tigress leave the room after dawning her vest and belt back on and headed for the grounds, only to find Crane, Monkey, and Mantis closing the gates behind them as they walked in.

"W-where's Felix…?" Tigress asked, trying to sound like her usual cold self.

Monkey looked up at Tigress. "He left…just like you wished…he said…he's caused you enough trouble…and that he wouldn't be able to find the one he was looking for here…" No one expected to see Tigress look so stunned at the news.

"Just what did he mean by, 'the one he was looking for'…?" Crane wondered aloud, but Tigress wasn't listening.

She ran past them and pushed through the gates. She looked around and then down the long set of stairs towards the village. Just as she looked, she noticed a long white stripped tail flick out of sight. "Felix!" She cried out and raced down the steps.

Felix made his way to the village gates, giving the guards his usual smile.

"Leaving already?" One of the guards asked. "The Furious Five not good enough for you?" All the guards laughed.

Felix gave a bitter chuckle. "No…I just didn't….fit in…that's all…"

"Aw…that's too bad…well…Kung Fu's just not meant for everyone I guess…" Another guard said.

"It's nothing like that…it's just-"

"FELIX!"

Felix and the guards turned to see Tigress running towards them.

"Uh oh…sorry, guys…I have to go…" Felix muttered, and dashed out of the gates.

"WAIT!" Tigress shouted, but it was too late, by the time Tigress reached the gates, Felix was already out of sight.

"What happened, Master Tigress?!" One of the guards asked as they all crowded around her. "Did that guy do something?! Did he steal something?!"

Tigress felt a tear fall from her eyes. "I…I think he did…" She clutched at her chest. She knew now…why she was always so hard on Felix. She knew now, the reason she kept trying to push him away. She remembered, the past that she thought took the feeling she was experiencing away from her forever. And now…Felix would never know…that the reason she was pushing him away…was because…even with just two days of knowing him…she was in love…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_It was raining and she was deep within the forest. Just until last night, she had been living at the temple. Now, she was within a cave, bound and gagged. No matter how much she squirmed, Tigress couldn't get free. A shadowy figure towered above her, and she watched him with fearful amber eyes._

_"My…aren't we a pretty little thing…" The figure growled._

_Tigress struggled more and finally managed to remove her gag from her mouth. "Why are you doing this?! Master had already started to forgive you…and then…you do this…why?!" Tigress asked, tears welling up in her eyes._

_"If I'm not chosen as the Dragon Warrior…then there isn't any reason for me to stay at the temple and act all, noble and…honorable…and…all that worthless stuff…" A fur paw stroked Tigress' cheek, making her flinch. "Besides…I prefer it like this…"_

_"B-but…why…me…?" Tigress' tears began to fall in fear of her captor._

_"Why…? Because I knew about your feelings…I know how you feel towards me, little Tigress…"_

_Tigress blushed deeply at how her secret being found out. "I-I…I never…"_

_"Don't deny it…I see it in your eyes…you adore me…" The paw rubbing her cheek descended down her face and down her neck, shoulder, then along her sides, making her shiver._

_"I…I…I would never love you…never!" Tigress snapped._

_"Ah…but my young Tigress…you do…and you know it…I've seen you…watching me with those gorgeous eyes of yours…"_

_"T-that's not true…" Tigress whispered, as if trying to convince herself that it wasn't true._

_"Oh…but it is…and you know it….don't dare try and deny it…" The captor forcibly pressed his maw against hers. Tigress' eyes widened as she started to struggle even harder than before, trying to push her captor away as he kissed her._

_Finally, Tigress managed to push her captor away but fell to the floor in doing so. There was a snicker as Tigress landed, her rear sticking up in the air. Tigress felt a clawed paw slip into her waist band, causing her to scream. "Don't you dare!"_

_"Oh, my sweet Tigress…I dare…"_

_"No!" Tigress screeched. "TAI LUNG!!"_

_There was a flash of lightning, and Tai Lung's appearance was illuminated. Tai Lung roared with laughter as he descended upon the crying tiger._

"TAI LUNG!!" Tigress woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around to see that she was still in her room. She sighed as she fell back onto her pillow, her paw covering her eyes. She had been having that same nightmare for the last several nights now. Her only explanation was her sudden increase in her training regime. For the last month she had increased her training to at least twice as much. Her fellow members of the Furious Five we understandably concerned for her. Everyone knew her well enough to know that when ever Tigress decides to do extensive training, it's to keep her mind of something. Viper knew exactly what her mind was own.

It's been a full four weeks since Felix left and they've heard no news about him. Surely by now, he was cross China's borders. The others, excluding Viper, thought that Tigress would be the most relieved to have him out of her hair, but it was the exact opposite. Every night, before they were to turn in for bed, Tigress would sit, leaning against The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. and stare off into the valley.

But that wasn't what bothered her this morning. What bothered her this morning was her disturbing nightmare. She felt…her past was about to come back and haunt her…

Just then, Zeng came flying into her room and crashed into her door frame.

"Z-Zeng? What are you doing?!" Tigress asked, getting out from under her covers.

Zeng, still on the floor, held up his held up his foot where a piece of paper was tied crudely to his foot with a rope of vine.

Tigress unsheathed a claw and cut the vine from Zeng's leg and took the piece of paper, and read what was on it. _Master of the tiger style, Master Tigress, I hereby challenge you to a duel. You will meet me at the southern most edge of the valley by noon, that is…if you ever wish to see your friends ever again. Pray that this stupid bird reaches you in time…_ There was no signature or seal.

Tigress rushed out of the bunk house and started to search the grounds for the other masters, but they were no where to be found. Panicked, Tigress rushed back to the bunk house which, thankfully, Zeng still laid. She quickly picked him up and set him on his feet. "Who gave you this?!"

"I-I don't know…all I know is that it was a large white tiger…that's all!" Zeng cowered under the fiercest of the Furious Five.

"It can't be…" Tigress' breath was caught in her chest and she pelted out of the temple and entered the valley. People stared as one of the masters from the temple ran past them.

When Tigress reached the forest that marked the southern most part of the valley, she found the place completely deserted.

"Felix! Felix?! Are you there?!" Tigress called out, breathing heavily.

"Felix…that's not what father called me…"

Tigress whirled around to see a large white tiger prowling towards her, but it defiantly was not Felix. This tiger was much younger, younger than her even. Behind him was Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis, all bound together.

"Just who do you think you are doing something like this?!"

"Be careful, Tigress! He claims he's the son of Tai Lung and he has the strength to prove it!" Viper shouted.

"H-his son…?" Tigress felt her heart skip a beat. "Y-you're…"

The tiger smiled. "The name's Xue Hu…I'm home…mother…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"M-mother…?" Viper and the others gaped at Tigress, who had looked away in shame.

Xue Hu smirked. "What…? You didn't tell them…?" He asked, mockingly. "They're supposed to be the closest people to you…and you've kept this hidden from them?"

"It wasn't a burden for them to bare…" Tigress growled.

"Not their burden to bare…? A burden…? Is that what you thought of me?! Is that why you left me to die?! You left me and you knew father was confined!"

"He took you and then he was captured after he kidnapped you! There was no way for me to find you!" Tigress pleaded.

"Lies…you left me to die…just like you left father to die…" Xue Hu narrowed his eyes at her.

"How could I not?! He left the temple and made an enemy out of everyone!"

"Yet you didn't try and get be back…" Xue Hu balled his fists.

"He was too strong…there was no way I could get you back! I was only…" Tigress froze in mid-sentence. She had never told or talked to anyone about her past. She herself just wanted to forget it all, which was the reason for her intense training leading up to the present day. The mere thought of it shamed her.

"You were…what…?"

"I was…only 14 when he took you…there was no way I was strong enough to get you back…"

"F-fourteen…?!" The others were stunned. Being so young and have already with a child. And not only have a child, but having Tai Lung's child…

"Even so…you abandoned father…you left him to die…" There was a moment of silence while Xue Hu let the thought settle. "I issued a challenge…and I will follow through with the threat if you don't comply…"

"Why…why are you doing this…?" Tigress growled.

"Revenge…revenge for me and my father…" Xue Hu pointed at Tigress. "I'm here to make you pay for what you did…"

"How could I pay if I was the victim…?" Tigress muttered to herself as Xue Hu leapt at her.

Xue Hu attacked Tigress, who dodged and blocked expertly, but his erratic movements and self-taught form was starting to throw off her rhythm. Her mental shock and inexperience fighting a self-taught form was causing her to lose fast, and the others could see it. Tigress started taking more and more hits and was being pushed back quickly. Soon enough, Tigress was kicked off her feet and fell to the ground. She looked up to see Xue Hu standing over her.

He extended his claws. "Goodbye…mother…" He raised his claws above his head and Tigress turned her head and shut her eyes tight, waiting to feel the sharp claws tear at her.

"FELIX!?"

Tigress looked up to see Felix leaping over her and tackling Xue Hu and knocking him to the ground.

"F-Felix…?! W-what are you doing here…?!" Tigress stood up slowly and looked up at Felix.

Felix looked over his shoulder at Tigress but avoided looking her in the face. "I'm sorry…but I didn't get far enough away from you for you to find it an…acceptable distance…"

"No…you've got it all wrong…I don-"

"I'm sorry…I'll leave as soon as this guy's gone…" Felix ran at Xue Hu, managing to successfully fend and counter his moves.

Finally, Felix managed to land a solid kick to Xue Hu's stomach and knocked him back.

"Mark my words…I will be back…and I will have my revenge…" Xue Hu growled between wheezes and ran off, leaping over the valley walls.

"Felix…you came back…" Viper said, as Felix cut the ropes that were binding her and the other members of the Furious Five.

"Yeah…I…never made it too far from the valley…and when I came back to the valley…I happened to see this going on…" Felix gestured to the grounds where he was just fighting with Xue Hu.

Monkey smiled. "It's good to see you're still ok…"

"Please…nothing can keep me down-" Felix smirked and turned around only to get punched in the face and get sent flying into a tree.

Tigress walked up to him, fists curled. "Never…in my life…have I been so publicly humiliated by anyone…Never…have I ever met anyone as persistent as you…Never in my life…" Tigress raised her fist, making Felix flinch as she slammed it against the tree he was leaning on. "…have I been so happy to see anyone else…" She slipped her hand behind Felix's neck and hugged him tight.

Stunned, Felix barely had the sense to hug her back, but before he did, Tigress fell limp against him, the fight having taken its toll on her.

"Tigress?!" The others gathered around Tigress and Felix to see if she was alright.

They all peered down at Tigress and found that…she was asleep…

"Must be exhausted…" Viper said, getting a good look at Tigress' face from below. "She hasn't been sleeping well for a while now…plus she's been training so hard…like…she was trying to keep her mind of…something…" She looked up at Felix.

Felix seemed to miss the hint. "Well in any case I don't see any major injuries on her…but we just still have her checked out…" He looked at the others around him. "Do any of you know any medical treatments…? Tigress would flip if she knew I've been working on her...body again…"

They all shook their heads.

"I don't think that's gonna be an issue anymore…" Mantis said. "She's seems…erm…comfortable…with you…" As Mantis said this, Tigress seemed to snuggle deeper into Felix's grip.

"You carry her…" The other four said at once.

"W-why me?! Just cause I helped her once doesn't mean she won't find another excuse to hit me again…"

"We'll see…" Crane said, taking off with Viper wrapped around his leg and Monkey and Mantis running off too.

"Hey…come one…don't just leave me…" Felix complained, but they were already gone. "Geez…" Felix lifted Tigress up in a bridal style and started towards the temple, making sure to take the uninhabited streets as to not draw attention. He's figured he's caused Tigress enough trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Felix carried Tigress all the way up to the temple and to The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He hesitated before laying Tigress down on her back. "I wonder if…" Felix undid Tigress' vest and held his hand to her bandaged chest and felt the bones underneath. "Healed…that's good…"

Felix reached up and slipped Tigress' vest off of her body and felt along her bone structure. "That's good…no lasting injuries…" Felix brushed off some of the dust off of Tigress' fur.

Tigress' eyes suddenly snapped open and she punched Felix hard in the chest, knocking him back. "Don't touch me!" Sitting up and seeing who she had hit, she immediately became flustered. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I did it out of impulse I swear!"

"It's ok…It didn't come…unexpected…" Felix sat up and rubbed his chest.

"No…it's not just that…I'm sorry…for the way I've treated you…" Tigress blushed and looked away. "I never meant to be…so hard on you…"

"It was expected that you-"

"No!" Tigress cut in. "For as long as I can remember…everything for me has been professional…it's was either Kung Fu and being the best…or it just didn't concern me…and then…you came along…even after I've repeatedly pushed you away, you kept trying to help…I guess…I was too busy being frustrated with you…that I just never realized…how much of an effect you were having on me…"

Tigress curled up and held her legs to her chest. "You know about the history behind Tai Lung right?"

Felix nodded and sat down next to Tigress, making sure his tail was out of the way before sitting. "He wanted to be the Dragon Warrior…Master Oogwei said no…he got mad…and was locked up for 20 years before he broke out…"

"Well that's the story the public knows…" Tigress looked away from Felix. "He was allowed to return after the first three years to try and redeem himself…but it didn't work and he spent two years on the run…He came back to kidnap Xue Hu…and a little later he was captured…then kept locked up for the next 15 years…"

"Xue Hu…you mean the guy that you were fighting…?"

Tigress nodded. "He…" Tigress swallowed. "He's my son…"

"Your son…?" Felix looked at Tigress, who buried her face in her arms in shame.

"I started learning Kung Fu from Master Shifu when I was about 5…then…Tai Lung was still with the temple. Back then, I had always admired Tai Lung, how well he was at Kung Fu. I guess you could say…I had a crush on him…Then about 4 years later he left the temple…I guess I had always liked those who were strong…I didn't know what he had done…so I just continued to like him more. Then…after three years he was give a chance to redeem himself…so he came back. I was still training here and still took a fancy to him. He found out…and then…not even a year later, he decided to abandon us again, but this time…he took something with him…me. He captured me, and…he…" Tigress felt tears well up in her eyes. "Well…it's how I came to be with Xue Hu…I hid from the others the whole time…not thinking I could bare the shame. Then, a year after Xue Hu was born, Tai Lung came back and kidnapped him, saying it was the perfect chance to train him to be the perfect warrior, someone stronger than the Dragon Warrior. But not long after Xue Hu was kidnapped, Tai Lung was captured…I never saw Xue Hu again. I just wanted to forget it all…the reason I've always trained so hard… Ever since then, I thought I had given up on love…" Tigress glowered at Felix. "And then you just had to come along and make things so complicated!"

Tigress got up and pushed Felix against the tree and started to beat her fist lightly on his chest. "Why?! Why did you have to come?! If you were never here…I would never have started feeling like this!" She started to cry. "I can't go through that again…the pain…I never want to be hurt like that again…I just can't…" She sobbed into Felix's chest, gripping his fur tightly.

Felix wrapped his arms around Tigress and held her tight. He felt Tigress stiffen and he gently rubbed her back. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you…only if you accept me…"

Tigress stared up at Felix, a gentle blush on her tear stained face. She looked up into his eyes, the quickly looked away. "I…I don't know if I can…"

Felix held Tigress close and nuzzled her neck. "I'll always be here for you…I won't let anything bad happen to you again…" Felix tilted Tigress' head up with a finger under her chin and kissed her gently.

Tigress' eyes widened and a flash from her past came back. She had to use all of her might to push Felix off of herself. Felix stepped back a little, looking at Tigress with sorrowful eyes. "I-I'm sorry…" Tigress choked, fresh tears pouring from her eyes. "I…I just can't…I'm sorry…" With that, Tigress turned and ran away from him, back towards the temple, making sure to snatch her vest off of the ground as she went.

Felix just stood there, watching her run off from under The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

Tigress ran all the way to the temple and towards the bunk house, wiping her eyes on her fur, making sure they were dry. She put on her vest and refastened it and then walked in to see Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey already there, like she had expected.

"Guys…there's something I need to tell you…something I should've told you a long time ago…"


	6. Chapter 6

Woot! only day 2 and I've already gotten six chapters and a couple reviews! I feel so proud. XP Keep reading and reviewing please

* * *

Chapter 6

"He's doing pretty well isn't he?"

Crane followed Viper's gaze and saw Felix in the middle of a crowd of students, practicing his stances and katas.

"Well he's had who knows how much past experience…Tigress can vouch for that…" Crane said, whispering the last part as Tigress herself walked by.

Viper followed Tigress with her eyes and when she was out of ear-shot began whispering to Crane. "Have you noticed that ever since the day Felix came back she's been harder than ever on him?"

Crane held up a wing to silence her as he saw a young lynx girl of no older than 12 approached Felix and tugged on his pants to get his attention. Viper fell silent and watched.

The girl was fiddling with the hem of her shirt nervously and seeming like she was asking Felix slightly, a small innocent blush on her cheeks. Felix smiled at what ever the girl asked and nodded. The girl crouched low in one of the basic stances and looked up at Felix expectantly. Felix walked behind her, took her wrists in his hands and helped correct her stance. The girl blushed heavily as Felix practically hugged her as he helped fix her posture.

"Aw…that's sweet…" Viper cooed as she and Crane watched the scene take place. She turned her head when she started to hear soft giggling to the side. Several children were hiding behind one of the palace arena's golden dragon statues, also watching Felix and the girl. "Hey! Shouldn't you kids get back to training?!" Viper called, making the children jump and run off.

Unfortunately, Viper's call had caught Tigress' ear and she turned towards the shout and say Felix and the girl, still together. "Felix! Lynx!" Felix, Lynx, Crane, and Viper all winced at Tigress' shout and looked up to see Tigress walking over to the two. Felix quickly released Lynx and they both stood up straight and bowed to the master. Tigress walked up to Felix. "Felix you are not noted as one of the temples masters or assistants…you're not to be teaching other students!"

"But, Tigress, I was only-"

Tigress cut Felix off. "That's 'Master' to you and no 'but's! I don't want you're self-taught style interfering with the hard-working students here!"

Lynx spoke up in a meek voice. "But Master Tigress, it was I who asked Felix to-"

"No excuses!" Tigress snarled. Lynx looked like she was about to cry. "If you need help you will asked one of the masters, is that under-" Felix held an arm out in front of Lynx, as if protecting her from Tigress' rage. Tigress' eyes snapped up and she glared at Felix, as if daring him to defy her.

Felix stared back at Tigress, his expression unreadable. Then, after a moment, he bowed low to Tigress. "My apologies for the trouble…I will take my leave now…" With that, Felix turned and walked off to the training hall.

Viper and Crane watched as Felix pushed the doors of the training hall open and walked in.

Majority of dinner was silent that night. Viper and Crane had told  
Monkey and Mantis about what they had witness that day.

Viper looked at the empty seat next to her. "Felix's skipping dinner again tonight…he hasn't been eating dinner for a while now…I hope he's ok…"

"Felix can take care of himself." Tigress said stiffly, placing her tofu in her mouth.

"Like you would know…you don't even talk to him anymore…" Mantis muttered.

Tigress shot a glare at him and Viper quickly placed a bowl over him. "Don't mind him…" Viper said, smiling sheepishly. "He's taken one of Monkey's cookie's again…you know what sugar does to him…makes him say crazy things…you know…"

"Hmph…" Tigress went back to eating.

"So…anything new with anyone…?" Monkey asked, trying to get some sort of conversation going.

"I haven't been sleeping too well lately…I think I'm just too stiff before I go to bed." Viper said, glad for something to talk about.

"You should ask Felix to give you a massage when he comes back in." Crane piped up. "I swear…even if he couldn't do Kung Fu, that guy's got plenty of other talents…"

"You think he could help?" Viper asked. "I mean…" Viper looked at herself for emphasis.

"Positive…" Crane said with a nod. "He's already helped me and Monkey, he's really good. Really helps release some built up tension."

"Maybe we should have Tigress ask him for a massage…she could lose some stress…" Mantis said from under the bowl.

Monkey knocked the bowl off of the table with Mantis still in it with his tail and they all smiled sheepishly at Tigress as she slammed her chopsticks onto the table.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk…" Tigress muttered, getting up from her seat.

"Good idea!" Viper said, getting off her seat too. "I'll go with-"

"Alone…" Tigress cut in and left the room.

The others stared after her.

"You might as well give up trying…she's been saying the same thing for the past week…" Mantis said.

"Oh shut up!" The other three cried out.

Tigress sighed, and walked out of the building and to the training room. But instead of walking through the door, she climbed up along the side of the wall and entered in a small opening in the roof, dropping down onto the rafters and looking down. Just as she knew he would be, Felix was down in the training hall, training. This time he was sparring with the wooden warriors. Splintered remains of several warriors already littered the ground around him as Felix struck the middle of the warrior's middle and it shattered. Felix slumped over and panted heavily, leaning over with his hands on his knees.

Tigress sighed again and sat down on the rafters, leaning against the wall, watching Felix sweep up the remains of the 'fallen warriors'. It wasn't after a while did Tigress realize something strange. Every now and then, when ever Felix would pick up a piece of the warriors, he'd wince in pain. With a closer look, Tigress noticed his hands were bandaged and slowly becoming red. Tigress gasped softly as Felix finally gave up and unwrapped the bandages. His hands were rubbed raw and were bleeding. From all the extensive training he'd been doing, Tigress wouldn't have been surprised, but to actually take it that far…

How long has he been pushing himself this far? Tigress had been watching Felix for as long as he's been doing this, but she had never noticed him these injuries. And even so, how long has he been continually training despite those injuries? The only question she knew the answer to was why he was doing it. She knew because it was the same exact reason she pushed herself.

Tigress felt a huge pang in her heart. He wanted to keep his mind off the things that bothered her…he wanted to keep his mind off of her. She truly did love him, there was no denying it, but she felt that she couldn't bear to go through what she had felt with Tai Lung. She had to keep pushing him away…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Over the next week Tigress kept a watchful eye on Felix. His condition was getting worse each day. So it wasn't just physical injuries from extensive training, but soon, he started to fall ill due to fatigue. It was subtle at first, short on breath, easily tired… But as the week progress, it started to get worse and Tigress became more and more worried, not to mention the rest of the masters. By the end of the week, it got bad enough that little Lynx had gone up to him and asked if he was ok. Of course he gave her the same response as he did everyone else.

"I'm fine…just a little…tired…that's all." Felix smiled and patted Lynx on the head. "Don't worry about me…"

That night, Tigress went straight to the training hall to check on Felix. As expected, Felix was still there training. Where most would've been bed-ridden, Felix managed to continue training. Felix treaded slowly across The Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, carefully dodging the swinging clubs, but they were all near misses. Tigress could see that he was in no condition to do any of this, and yet, here he was. Slowly but surely, his reactions were getting slower and slower. Eventually, one of the spiked clubs caught him squarely in the chest and knocked him off the course and straight into the wall. Tigress gave a small gasp of shock, and quickly clapped her hand to her mouth, but it was too late. Felix's eyes snapped up to where Tigress was hiding.

"W-who's there?!" Felix called, getting shakily to his feet, long slashes on his arms and chest.

Tigress kept quiet, not wanting to be discovered.

Felix's eye's darted around in the general area where Tigress was hiding. Then, Felix stomped on one of the serpent logs and knocked it off of the course and into the air and kicked it towards where Tigress hid. Tigress quickly avoided the flying log and dropped to the ground.

"Felix! Calm down! It's just me!" Tigress said quickly, hands raised in sign of submission.

But Felix seemed to not have heard her or managed to distinguish that it was Tigress, for he ran at hear and threw a punch at her. Tigress easily dodged the near drunken form, but her concern for Felix's well being prevented her from striking back.

"Felix! It's me! Tigress! Don't you recognize me?!" Tigress cried out, ducking Felix's swing.

Felix leapt back and for a second, Tigress thought he had finally recognized her, but he leapt up, leg held high. Tigress yelp and leapt back as far as she could. Felix brought his foot down where Tigress was a moment before, cracking the ground and sending splinters of wood everywhere.

Tigress felt her back hit the wall and saw Felix get up and prowl forward. She was cornered. She had no choice…if she wanted to get out of this unscathed, she had to strike back and Felix was loosing too much blood from the gashes on his body from the swinging clubs. When Felix ran at Tigress, Tigress got low, and when he got close enough, she stuck him hard in the chest with the palm of her hand. Felix coughed, flecks of blood flying from his mouth, and he fell forward, unconscious.

Panting slightly, Tigress fell to her knees and quickly turned Felix onto his back and held her ear to his chest. There was a heart beat. Tigress sighed. It was the first time she had tried a move like that and if she wasn't careful she could've… Tigress got up and carefully slung one of Felix's arms around her neck and carefully held him up. If it weren't for all her Kung Fu training, Tigress felt she'd collapse under Felix's weight. Tigress carried Felix all the way to the bunk house and into her room. She set him down on her bed. She was at a loss of what to do after though. She didn't know anything to do with medical treatments.

Tears started to well up in Tigress' eyes. This was all her fault. If she didn't try to keep Felix from getting close to her…

"I'm sorry…" Tigress whimpered to Felix's unconscious form. "This is all my fault…I was being selfish…you promised me…that you'd always be there for me… and that you'd never let anything bad happen to me…and yet…I was just too scared. I just couldn't allow myself to fall in love again…so I tried my best to distance myself from you…but it only just made it worse…slowly…I just…got harder and harder on you…I don't know who was I trying to convince…you…or me...It must've hurt…yet you stayed here…you kept your promise…even when I pushed you away…you were always here, waiting. I wish I could've seen it sooner…maybe this could've all been avoided. But I know now…you are no Tai Lung. I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell you this myself…but I'm afraid…that I've fallen in love…with…you…"

Tigress smiled weakly and placed a hand on Felix's cheek. "I'm such a weakling…I'm forced to confess to you when you can't hear me…and I've caused you so much pain. I don't want to cause you any more…" Tigress bent down low and gently brushed her lips on Felix's. Tears fell down her face. "I don't want to push you away anymore…this is tearing me apart…I can't stand not having you around…I need you with me…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Outside the Valley of Peace, Xue Hu balanced effortlessly along The Tread of Hope's rope rails as he walked calmly towards the Chor Ghom Prison.

"Are you sure we're going the right way…?" A thin looking female cheetah asked Xue Hu as she walked beside him on the bridge, hands held behind her head.

"Lie Bao…If you can see another way to get to the Chor Ghom Prison…I would be delighted to have you show me…" Xue Hu growled.

Lie Bao looked over the edge of the bridge down into the seemingly endless chasm. "I see your point…"

Xue Hu growled again. "This is why I hate forgieners…"

"Hey…kid…you were the one who asked me to come here…" Lie Bao said huffily.

"Only because you knew my father…" Xue Hu snarled. "Besides…if it weren't for me you'd still be on the run from the law…"

"I helped your father out when he was in a jam…that's all…" Lie Bao said with a shrug. "And besides…I'm still on the run from the law…" Xue Hu rolled his eyes. "Anyways…why exactly are we GOING to a prison…? I just broke out of one…"

"There are some people in there that could help us out…" Xue Hu said matter-of-factly.

"But…doesn't…" Lie Bao looked at Xue Hu for help.

"Chor Ghom Prison…?"

"Yeah…that place…" Xue Hu sighed in exasperation. "Doesn't it only have like…only two prisoners…?"

"Mhmm…" Xue Hu said with a nod.

"I don't see how going up against a couple thousand guards just for two prisoners is worth it…" Lie Bao said with a shrug. "Not that it can't be done…" She added in an undertone.

"Trust me…these two even Shifu had trouble subduing." Xue Hu said with confidence.

"Ooh…The famed Shifu? This changes everything…" Lie Bao said, sarcastically. "Please…you're father could easily kill Shifu and look how far he got…"

"If you doubt them so much…why not test them yourself when their freed…?" Xue Hu offered.

"Ooh!" Lie Bao squealed. "Can I?!"

"Be my guest…" Xue Hu said with a nod.

"Yay!" Lie Bao cheered, jumping up and down on the bridge, causing it to bounce.

"Lie Bao…stop that now before yo-"

There was a loud snap and Xue Hu turned to see one of the rope supports break. Xue Hu leapt from his railing and onto the next stone platform as the bridge started to fall into the chasm. Xue Hu looked down at the falling bridge.

"Wow…that was close wasn't it?" Xue Hu turned around to see Lie Bao standing there and peering over the edge as if she had been there the whole time.

"Please don't ever to something like that again…now getting back will be all the more troublesome…"

"Troublesome…but doable…" Lie Bao reminded him.

"Yeah…yeah…what ever…Let's just get going…" Xue Hu said, walking off.

"Yes, little kitty." Lie Bao scampered off after Xue Hu.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE KITTY!"

Deep inside the Chor Ghom Prison, the only two prisoners stood there, arms and legs chained and spread apart, their arms bound over their heads. The jaguar's tail was also chained to the ground.

The wolf was howling with laughter. "I can't believe they actually did it."

The jaguar hissed, glaring at the wolf. "Just because that bastard Tai Lung escaped using a feather, these stupid rhinos strip us of EVERYTHING…I swear when I get out of here…"

"You'll what? Walk around wearing nothing?" The wolf continued to cackle, nodding towards the jaguar's bare body.

"I'll kill every last one of them…" The jaguar hissed. "Except the one who smacked my ass...I'm going to have my fun with him…" The wolf laughed his head off at that comment. "Geez, brother…you are COMPLETELY immature…"

"Hey, I can't help it if you keep making you're threats seem sexual..." The wolf sniggered. "But seriously…I can't believe it took them almost a year to actually have the guts to try something like that."

"Lang…if you don't shut up this instant you're dying with them…"

Lang gave her a hurt look. "You'd kill your own brother, Mei Hu…?"

"If he doesn't shut up, yes…" Mei Hu glared at Lang.

Lang stayed silent for a moment, and then… "But I would've thought by now they'd try and ra-"

There was a high pitched scream and Lang and Mei Hu looked up to see one of the rhino guards falling from one of the upper floors and past where they were chained.

"Is it Christmas already?" Lang asked, looking back up.

"No…it's just raining men…"

Several more guards fell from the upper floors along with an axe, which landed on one of the chains that held Lang's ankles.

"Sorry…" Echoed a female voice. "I hope that didn't hit either of you…"

"Nope…" Lang said, contorting his body so that his now free leg was handing off of the chain that held one of his arms, trying to yank the chain out of the wall. "I mean it's not like I was using that arm…"

"Are you serious?!" The voice immediately became worried. "Ah man…Xue Hu's going to be so pissed…"

"Relax!" Mei Hu shouted, just as Lang managed to yank the chain free and started to work on his other shackles. "He's just being an idiot!"

"Oh…good…I thought-"

"LIE BAO, STAY FOCUSED!" Came an echoing shout.

"Why? All I'm doing is throwing people off the bridge…" There was another scream and yet another rhino fell. "How focused do I need to be to do that?"

"Sound's like you, brother…" Mei Hu said in an undertone as Lang freed his last limb.

Lang shrugged and wrapped the end of the chain still attached his wrist around the handle of the axe and flung it towards Mei Hu, making it cut one of the chains that held her wrist.

Lang watched as his sister broke the rest of her bindings and stretch out. "That feels so much better…"

"Yeah…now you don't have to ask the guards to help you when ever you need to-"

"Don't you even THINK about finishing that sentence…" Mei Hu snarled.

Lang cackled and looked up as a rope fell in front of him.

"Hurry! Climb up!" Lie Bao shouted from above them.

"Ladies first…" Lang said with a bow to Mei Hu.

"You wish…" Mei Hu growled.

Lang sighed and started to climb.

When they reached the top, Lie Bao was there to greet them. "Oh…so that's why Xue Hu told me to bring extra clothing…" She gave Lang a pair of pants and Mei Hu a skirt and a shirt. Mei Hu looked at the skirt in disgust. "What…? You don't like skirts? I kinda like them…" Lie Bao looked at her own skirt for emphasis.

"Nevermind…" Mei Hu said, getting dressed. "We need to get out of here now…"

The three of them started to climb the stair cases to the top floor where Xue Hu was fight numerous guards.

"Hey, little kitty! I got them." Lie Boa said cheerfully.

"I told you not to call me that!" Xue Hu snarled, knocking out two guards with a crescent kick. "Let's go."

"Hold on…" Mei Hu growled as she recognized one of the fleeing guards. She raced after him, picking up a fallen axe. "HEY!" The guard stopped and turned around, just in time to have Mei Hu swing the axe up between his legs and throw him over the edge with the follow through. "That's for smacking my ass, bastard!"

"Sis let's go!" Lang shouted from above.

Mei Hu leapt up to the higher levels and exited the prison. She caught up to Lang, Lie Bao, and Xue Hu. Lang was stretching out his stiff limbs.

"Good…we're all here…now let's go…" Xue Hu turned and walked off.

"What? Already?" Lie Bao whined and ran after him.

Mei Hu walked up to Lang and smacked him on the shoulder, hard. "That was for those close calls…if I ever hear you saying things about me like that again…"

Lang scoffed and rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah yeah…"

Mei Hu frowned and then smiled. "Come on, brother…" She kissed his lips gently and grabbed his hand and pulled him along.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"How is he…?"

Tigress looked around to see Lynx peering behind the door frame. "Shouldn't you be outside training…?"

"Master Viper and Master Crane said I could come in for a little to see Felix…" Lynx said, her ears drooping and her tail held low.

Tigress sighed and motioned Lynx to sit next to her. Lynx's ears perked up a little, knowing that Tigress wouldn't throw her out and went over and knelt next to Tigress and Felix.

"How is he?" Lynx asked again.

"Better than when I found him…but considering that was just two days ago…that's really good progress…" Tigress said, dabbing a damp cloth along Felix's face. "He's fever has gone down but not gone."

"That's good…" Lynx smiled, purring slightly.

Tigress gave a small smile and continued to tend to Felix. Tigress leaned against Felix, ear to his chest and listened.

"Master Tigress?" Tigress sat up straight and looked at Lynx "What's it like…?"

"What do you mean…?" Tigress asked, her ears tilted in confusion.

"To be in love." Lynx piped up. "What's it feel like?"

"Huh?!" Tigress looked taken aback and blushed. "W-what makes you say that I'm in love?!"

"Well…you're always in here taking care of Felix…and Master Monkey said you were really really upset that Felix was sick…I mean…" Lynx fiddled with her shirt. "I would too…but…"

Tigress recovered herself and looked curiously at Lynx. "Are you say you don't love Felix?"

It was Lynx's turn to blush and she quickly shook her head. "No! I mean…I do…but…I don't know…he feels more like a big brother or something…I mean…not like my real brothers…they're always doing something mean to me…"

"Brother's can do that…" Tigress said with a nod. She looked at Felix for a moment. "Yes…I do love Felix…very much so…"

"What's it feel like…?" Lynx asked yet again.

"Well…" Tigress struggled for words. To her, love had always been an unexplainable emotion. "Well…I feel really happy when ever he's around, even though recently all I've been doing is yelling at him. And when he's not around…I feel kind of lost…and I would go try and find him. Just being around him makes me happy too, even if he doesn't know it…" Tigress stroked Felix's cheek. She looked at Lynx. "Does that help?"

Lynx's thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Nuh uh…"

Tigress smiled. "Well I'm sure you'll understand it one day…But in the mean time, you should go back to training."

Lynx nodded and bowed to Tigress before leaving.

Tigress turned her attention back to Felix. She figured she should get going too. She's burdened Viper with her student's long enough. She decided to check on Felix one last time. She placed her forehead on Felix's, checking his temperature. She deemed it satisfactory and placed her head to his chest again. Again she seemed to deem it satisfactory before preparing to leave. She grabbed her stuff that she had placed next to the foot of the bed. She looked back a Felix and a thought hit her.

She slowly set her things down and crawled onto the bed. She crawled over Felix until she was at eye level with him. Swallowing nervously, she leaned forward and was inches from his face when Felix's eyes snapped open. Tigress quickly leapt off the bed, blushing furiously.

"T-Tigress…?! W-what are you doing?" Felix asked, sitting up.

"N-nothing…I wasn't doing anything…" Tigress said defensively.

"Yes you were…you were leaning over me…What were you trying to do?"

"I told you! Nothing!" Tigress said, turning her back on Felix.

"…Tigress…" Felix said hesitantly. "W-were you trying to…kiss me…?"

Tigress held her tail low and blushed even more. "…maybe…"

"Why…? I thought…" Felix also looked away. "I thought you hated me…"

"What?!" Tigress spun around. "I could never hate you!"

"But then before…why were you…" Felix looked up at Tigress.

"…I'm sorry Felix…" Tigress looked at her feet. "I was…too stubborn…I thought that nothing good could come out of me loving you…so to accommodate for that…I kept pushing you away…I'm sorry."

"And now…?"

Tigress's ears drooped along with her tail. "It doesn't matter…after the way I've been treating you…I doubt it would make much difference to you…"

Felix carefully got out of Tigress' bed. "Don't say that…it doesn't matter what you did in the past…it's what you feel now that's important…"

Tigress clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, steeling herself up to say what she wanted. "I love you, Felix! I always have! It hurt to push you away like I did and I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't…" Tears started to trickled down her cheeks as she cried slightly.

Felix stood there, stunned at the sudden confession. Then, he walked forward and embraced the crying Tigress. "I love you too…I always will…it's why I couldn't bring myself to leave again…"

Tigress cried harder than ever into Felix's chest as he stroked her back gently.

"…I'll always be there for you…I promise…" Felix said, rubbing her back as he hugged her.

Tigress nodded and clung to Felix's chest as she continued to cry. Felix tilted Tigress' head up with a finger under her chin and kissed her lips gently. Tigress closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Felix's neck and kissed him back. Felix dropped his hand from Tigress' chin and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

After a while, they broke apart, Tigress leaning her head on Felix's chest, no longer crying. "Please…promise me…you'll never leave me…"

Felix kissed her forehead. "Already done…"

Tigress finally pulled away and wiped her eyes from the remaining tears. "I should get going…I asked Viper to cover my students while I came in and checked up on you…"

"I'll go with you…" Felix started forward but Tigress stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"No…you still need to rest…" Tigress stood on her toes and kissed him deeply, enough to make Felix swear that he felt some tongue. "I'll be back when the class ends…"

"I'll be waiting…" Felix said with a nod.

Tigress held Felix's hand in her own briefly before turning and leaving, closing the door behind her, but only after she took one last glance at Felix.


	10. Chapter 9x

Warning! This chapter is lemon filled and it does not effect the plot of the over all story. If you do not like lemons or any other kind of fruit, do not read this chapter, you will not be missing anything related to the plot, do not worry.

You have been warned!

* * *

Chapter 9x

"Felix!" Viper wrapped her body around Felix's arms and body and squeezed him tight, her head resting on his shoulders. "It's so nice to see you better…and finally coming to dinner."

"Viper…let him breathe…" Crane said, grabbing Viper with one of his talons and pulling her off.

"But never the less, it is good to see you're well…" Mantis said with a nod.

"Yeah, maybe now Tigress would be less edgy…" Monkey muttered.

Tigress growled and started forward but Felix wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from going too far.

"Monkey…you're starting to sound like Mantis now…" Viper said, as Tigress looked up at Felix as if questioning him.

"Monkey see, monkey do, huh?" Mantis said laughing.

"Quiet, Mantis…: Monkey said, placing a bowl over Mantis.

Tigress giggled slightly, making everyone stare at her, still in Felix's arm. Tigress blushed. "What…I am a girl you know…I can giggle…"

"Yeah…we know…we just never thought you were one to actually do it…" Felix said, smiling.

"Not you too…" Tigress frowned, looking back up at Felix.

Felix grinned and nuzzled her gently, before they all sat down, Viper "accidently" sitting in Tigress' sit, allowing her to sit next to Felix.

Dinner was pretty lively that day, the rest filling Felix in one what he's been missing. Tigress didn't contribute much, mostly sat there and listened. In the end, Tigress pulled Felix away from the group as the others went out for some extra training. They said that, with Xue Hu out there, extra training would come in handy. Felix was curious to see Tigress skip an extra training and also to ask him to accompany her.

"Is something the matter, Tigress…?" Felix asked as Tigress pulled him into her room.

"I…wanted you to help me with something…" Tigress said, avoiding meeting Felix's eyes.

"Sure…what is it?"

"Well…you see…" Tigress hesitated. "I wanted you to help me…After Tai Lung, I've always been scared to love someone again… and even more so, I've been scared to…" Tigress blushed deeply. "…mate…"

"…Mate…?" Felix looked completely taken aback.

Tigress looked up at Felix but quickly adverted her eyes, ashamed at what she was asking of him.

"I don't want to do anything that might end up hurting you in the end…" Felix said. "…Are you sure…?"

Tigress nodded, still not looking at Felix. "I've been sure ever since you woke up days ago…" Tigress heard some movement and looked up to see Felix right in front of her.

Felix wrapped his arms around Tigress' waist and pressing his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. Tigress was shocked at the sudden kiss but accepted it all the same. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around Felix's neck and pulled him down as she fell back onto her mattress. Felix ran his hands along Tigress' shoulders, slipping under the collar of her vest. He moved his hands along the edge of her vest and undid the clasps and pushed her vest open. It was then when Felix realized that she wasn't wearing her usual bandages, which now allowed her breasts to be free from constriction.

Tigress subconsciously drew her arms across her chest, blushing furiously. Felix chuckled and pulled Tigress' arms away from her body and lifted her up slightly so he could remove her vest fully. He leaned forward and kissed Tigress deeply, slipping her his tongue and grabbed one of her breasts in his hand. Tigress moaned into Felix's kiss and arched her back. Felix's free hand roamed around Tigress's body and reached her waist band.

Tigress's eyes snapped open as her past came back to her; Tai Lung loaming over her and dragging her towards him. But she pushed it out of her head. This wasn't Tai Lung, and she wanted it more than anything. She relaxed as she felt Felix slide her pants and underwear off on one smooth movement. Felix reached between Tigress' legs and rubbed her gently, making her moan and arch her back. Tigress bit down on her index finger to keep herself from making too much noise, but the action just seemed to encourage Felix. Felix pushed a finger into Tigress, causing her to jerk and moan as he nibbled on the side of Tigress' neck. Felix then tried a second and then a third finger, making Tigress groan around her finger. Felix nuzzled Tigress and smiled down at her. She smiled back, nodding slightly. Felix pulled out his fingers and slowly undid his pants and placed himself in front of her. Then, Felix pushed himself into her.

Tigress threw her head back and moaned. It had been a long LONG time since she felt anything like this before and this time, she enjoyed every second. After a moment of adjusting, Felix started to push himself deeper into Tigress, making her writhe about. He smiled and kissed Tigress and began to pull out. Slowly, Felix picked a pace and held it, continue to kiss Tigress. Tigress moaned into the kiss and started to push against Felix. Slowly, they both felt themselves approach a climax as Felix's thrusts became shorter and harder.

Tigress could do nothing except moan Felix's name. Soon, that moan became a scream and Felix pressed his lips hard against hers to muffle the sound, so the others wouldn't hear. Then, Felix pushed in as far as he could, and felt the feeling of sweet release. Tigress felt herself get pushed over the edge, arching her back and losing herself in sweet oblivion. Tigress wrapped her arms around Felix's neck and kissed him deeply, her tongue sliding into his mouth, as she felt the feeling subside.

Felix collapsed on top of Tigress and slowly rolled off of her. Tigress turned on her side and snuggled into him.

"…Could…you…" Tigress started. "…Could you stay for tonight…? I don't want to be alone…"

"You'll never be alone…" Felix said, embracing her tightly.

Tigress snuggled deeper into his hold. "I love you, Felix…"

"And I love you…"


	11. Chapter 10

It's a very short chapter...but I think the..."intensity" makes up for it...probably not...but I didn't want the climax to be in a seperate chapter...

* * *

Chapter 10

"Are you sure it's ok to leave them alone like that?" Viper asked, as she, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis all walked out of the valley gates.

They had received a message that the Chor Ghom Prison had been broken into and the prisoners had been released. The guards had requested some help from the temple's masters so Viper, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis took it upon themselves to take care of the situation, leaving Tigress and Felix behind.

"As long as we don't end up with a litter it's ok…" Crane said as he flew next to them.

"Crane…! They're not going to do something like that…!" Viper said, a little flustered at the thought.

"I hope not…if it does happen…we're not going to get any sleep…" Monkey muttered, shaking his head.

"If you're so worried about sleep…we could help you…how does eternal sleep sound…?"

Everyone looked up to see Xue Hu standing in the middle of the dirty road. Everyone immediately got down into a readying stance.

"You really think you four can stand a chance against me?" Xue Hu laughed. "I CAPTURED you last time…I could've easily killed you, but I left you four alive as bait for mother…but now…I know her strength…you're not needed anymore…"

"We'll see about that!" Mantis shouted.

"We've been training hard for the day we were to meet you again!" Monkey said, holding the staff that he was carrying on his back.

"Well you got me…and you got a little more…" Xue Hu smiled and Lie Bao, Lang, and Mei Hu walked out from behind him.

The four Furious Five members all tensed.

"This is going to be over quickly…" Lie Bao said and immediately ran forward and pushed Monkey back away from the rest, grappling his staff.

Viper, Mantis, and Crane blinked and looked behind them, the action much too quick for them to react.

Mantis looked back to see Lang's knee flying towards his face. He leapt up and just barely managed to kick off Lang's knee.

"Monkey! Mantis!" Crane shouted.

"You should learn to worry about yourself…"

Crane turned around and saw Mei Hu standing in position in front of him. Crane could see Mei Hu may not have speed or the spirit of battle like Lie Bao or Lang, but her technique was refined to the dot. Suddenly, Mei Hu ran forward and swept at his feet, making him jump up and take flightly.

"Guys!" Viper shouted, panicked. Xue Hu's shadow fell over her and she looked up.

"Let this serve as a warning to mother…we're coming after her next…"


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry...I don't think that updates will be anywhere near as frequent as before...running low on how to transition the story...and now I have college crud to deal with...so I beg you to be patient...but for all those fans that this story seems to have, I thank you all and bow down to you. or something like that...

* * *

Chapter 11

"Do you think they'll be ok…? They are going to the Chor Ghom Prison after all…"

Felix cuddled Tigress from behind. "They'll be fine…we've all been training like crazy ever since Xue Hu left…"

Tigress snuggled into Felix's fur, gripping his shoulder so she wouldn't slide down his body. "But this wasn't even like Tai Lung's break out…a lot of the guards died in the escape…"

"They'll be fine…" Felix's ran his hand down Tigress' back, making her purr softly.

"I wouldn't count on that…" Felix and Tigress looked up to see Xue Hu, Lie Bao, and Mei Hu standing on top of the wall with Viper, Monkey, and Crane slung over their shoulders, Lang holding Mantis in his fist.

"YOU!" Felix and Tigress sprang to their feet. "What did you do to them?!"

"Aw…sorry…did we interrupt something?" Lang cackled, throwing Mantis to the floor. "Please…don't mind us…continue…"

Lie Bao giggled as she, Mei Hu, and Xue Hue each tossed their own captive down. "No…please…I can't stand watching old people make out…"

"Excuse me…" Tigress growled. "I'm about your age…"

"Ai…but you're already a mother…" Lie Bao teased.

"Lie Bao…that's enough!" Xue Hu growled and Lie Bao fell silent.

Xue Hu leapt down from the wall and walked towards Felix and Tigress. Suddenly, when he got close enough, he bent low and swept at their feet with his leg, making them step back. Lie Bao got behind them and before she could step down, Lie Bao slid underneath Tigress, kicking her foot and knocking her back, flipping her backwards. Tigress tried to steady herself by catching herself with a hand and flipping herself upright again, but before her hand touched the ground, Lang ran up and punched her in the stomach, sending her flying back just as Mei Hu kicked Felix in the back, causing the both of them to collide in mid-air and fly though the gate and down the stairs leading up to the temple.

The two of them fell the very bottom and into the city, where people started to gather around them. Tigress did a kick up and Felix preformed a windmill and both of them got to their feet. Lang and Mei Hu dropped down in front of them and ran forward, both throwing punches at Felix and Tigress. Felix placed a hand on both of their wrists and vaulted over them. Tigress got down onto her hands and kicked straight up into their chins with both feet, knocking them back. She stood up in time for Felix to grab her hand and pulled her along as they ran. Tigress looked behind them and saw Lie Bao running towards them and gaining fast. Xue Hu cut them off in front by hitting the ground so hard that it formed a gigantic crater that reached both sides of the street.

Felix leapt back to avoid sinking into the crater and Tigress took the chance to use him as a base and swing herself around to kick Lie Bao. Xue Hu lunged at the pair and Felix leapt over him, kicking him in the back and knocking him towards Tigress, who caught him while he stumbled forward and flipped him over her back. Tigress caught up with Felix and they both ran out of the valley.

They never looked back, but they knew that Xue Hu and the others were following them. They ran all the way to The Tread of Hope, stopping in the forest to try and hide from Xue Hu but to no success. Panting, they stopped at the edge of the chasm to find the rope bridges have been cut. They looked around to see the others catch up to them.

"No where to run…" Lang panted.

Lie Bao ran up to them and rammed them both with her shoulder, succeeding in knocking them over the edge. Tigress and Felix both fell, their yells echoing in the giant chasm. Lie Bao smiled in triumph, but Xue Hu didn't seem satisfied.

"Find their bodies…make sure they're dead…" He growled.

Lang gave a heavy sigh and trudged off to find a way into the chasm. Lie Bao whined and followed, mumbling an apology for pushing the Tigress and Felix off a cliff.

Xue Hu stood at the edge of the chasm and growled. In order for his revenge to be complete, he had to be 100 sure his mother was dead…


	13. Chapter 12

Grr...need...more...ways...to...transition the story...

Chapter 12

Tigress felt soft fur brushing in her face and she smiled a little, snuggling deeper into the source. Slowly, she started to be more aware of what was going on. She was being carried by someone…on their back. Seemed like a male judging from the broad shoulders under her arms. They were tired, possibly from long travel judging from the panting. There was a soft breeze that she felt hit her leg. Her clothing was torn…did she fall? Yes…she remembered now…she was pushed off the cliff by that female cheetah at the Tread of Hope. So was she dead? No…the humid climate said that this was no heaven, and hell would be so much more torturous.

Tigress slowly opened her eyes and saw a mass of white and black fur in her face. She pushed herself up slightly and Felix came into her line of sight.

"You're awake I see…" Felix said, looking back at Tigress.

"What happened…?" Tigress asked, shaking her head clear slightly.

"Xue Hu's little friend knocked us off the Tread of Hope. Luckily we survived…somehow…"

"And we came out of it unscathed?" Tigress asked, a little surprised.

"I said we survived…I didn't say we didn't get hurt…" Felix jerked his head to Tigress' foot. Tigress looked to see it wrapped in what seemed to be Felix's sash. "You must've hit something on the way down…what ever it was broke your ankle…pretty badly too…but it'll heal and you'll be back to normal after a while…" Tigress watched him panting heavily.

"How long have you been walking?" Tigress asked him.

"Judging from the sun…I'd say…about close to three hours maybe?" Felix shrugged as best he could with Tigress on his back.

"Three hours?! Have you stopped at all?!"

Felix shook his head. "Not really…"

"You got to rest!" Tigress leaned back and tugged on Felix's shoulders, causing him to tilt back and fall on his butt.

"H-hey!" Felix scrambled to his feet. "We have to keep moving…we have no idea where we are and Xue Hu's still out there…We have to get back to the temple as soon as we can!"

Tigress yanked him down next to her by his tail. "You're not going anywhere until you rest!"

"Fine…!" Felix sighed. "At least let me carry you to the water to cool off…"

Tigress looked around and saw a river not too far away. "Deal…"

Felix got up and lifted Tigress up in a bridal style and walked off towards the water. Felix set Tigress at the edge of the river, allowing her to put her feet into the cool water. It wasn't until then did Tigress realize how sore her leg was and how relaxing the water felt. Tigress gave a sigh and leaned against Felix, who sat next to her.

"…Do you think the others are ok?" Tigress asked quietly. "They were badly hurt…"

"They'll be fine…They'll have the valley people looking after them…and besides…they're not going to be taken down by something like that…" Felix reassured her.

"Yeah…" Tigress said after a while, "I guess you're right…"

Felix smiled and wrapped an arm around Tigress.

Up on the edge of the Tread of Hope, Xue Hu stood at the edge looking out into nothing.

"We can't find anything…No body…and thankfully no limb…" Lie Bao said with a grimace at the thought as she walked up to Xue Hu.

"If there's no body…that means that she's still alive…so either find her body…or find her and kill her…then bring me her body…" Xue Hu growled.

Lie Bao moaned. "Come on, Kitty…even if she's still alive she's not getting back out…do you know how long and far I had to go to find a safe way down and get back up?!"

"You weren't gone more than two hours…"

"Yeah…would've been longer if I hadn't marked where I went down…"

Xue Hu snarled. "If you could get up, then so could they…you will find them or I will myself and when I find them…I'll kill my mother and you along with her…"

Lie Bao sighed and trudged off.

"Come on, Xue Hu…why not be a little nicer to her? She's been searching for hours for you…" Mei Hu came up with Lang from Xue Hu's other side.

"My only mission is to kill my mother and seek my revenge…" Xue Hu eyed the two of them. "And where have you two been…you better not have been committing incestuous ac-"

"DON'T…even try that…" Mei Hu snarled, grabbing Xue Hu by the throat. "You know full well that we were searching for you…"

"We're thankful that you got us out of jail…and we're paying you back…but insult us like that again…" Lang snarled, standing next to his sister.

"Then get back to work…" Xue Hu snarled, swatting Mei Hu's hand away and walking off after Lie Bao.

Mei Hu glared after them Xue Hu and Lang sighed. "When is he going figure out we're not blood related…so technically we coul-"

"Lang…I love you like a brother…" Mei Hu started off calm but then she grabbed Lang by the neck and held him off the ground. "But that won't stop me from killing you if you annoy me too much…"

Lang rolled his eyes and kicked Mei Hu's foot, causing them to flip over and he landed so that he was straddling her waist. "You know I can over power you easily, sister…I just let you have your fun…"

Mei Hu blushed slightly but snapped at him in retort. "Get off me…"

Lang smirked and stood up, pulling Mei Hu to her feet. "Now let's go find the two tigers…"

"Fine…but if you try anything like you did last time…"

"You won't do anything…" Lang smirked and walked off.

Mei Hu snarled and ran after him.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You see Po? You can achieve anything, given the right motivation." Shifu told Po as they ascended the stairs to the Jade Temple.

"It was kinda fun, in the end. Who knew that training could be so much fun? Now I know why Tigress does it all the time." Po said, grinning.

"Ah…well…Tigress has her own reason for training, as do you." Shifu said seriously.

"But I don't see why all of them train so hard…" Po said, pushing the doors to the temple open. "I doubt anyone could ever beat th-"

Po and Shifu froze as they saw a crowd of people in the courtyard of the temple, surrounding Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane, some helping them get bandaged up while others watched. Po and Shifu quickly pushed through the crowd.

"Master Shifu! You're back!" Viper exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes I'm back, but that doesn't matter. What happened?!"

"We had received a message saying that Chor Ghom Prison…and requested our aid…" Monkey started to explain.

"But we were attacked by Xue Hu and three others…" Crane finished, wincing as someone tightened a bandage on his wing.

"Xue Hu…?" Po asked in confusion.

"Tai Lung's son…" Mantis said.

"Tai Lung has a son?!" Po exclaimed in surprise.

"Po!" Shifu snapped, and Po fell silent. "Where are they now?!"

"The villagers said they were seen chasing Tigress and a newcomer, Felix, out of the village several hours ago." Viper said. "We don't know where they were heading or what became of them."

"We have to find them. They might be in danger!" Crane tried to get up but fell back in pain.

"No. Our main concern is to get you four healed." Shifu said, picking up Viper and Mantis as Po lifted Monkey and Crane up. "Tigress knows how to take care of herself. As for this newcomer…"

"He can take care of himself too…" Monkey said.

"Alright…after we get you four patched up, I will go looking for them." Shifu said, as he and Po carried them into the bunk house.

"See? No one for miles...we even followed the river like you said…"

"I know, Lie Bao…but that only means that my mother still lives…"

Lie Bao gave a soft whimper of apology. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have pushed them down the chasm…"

Xue Hu sighed. "It's alright…next time we find them…make sure you kill them in a way that allows you to check and make sure they're dead…"

"Yes…" Lie Bao muttered, looking down at her feet.

Xue Hu looked back at Lie Bao to find that she had stopped walking and was just standing there, looking down in guilt. He sighed again and walked back to her. "Hey…" Xue Hu hooked his finger around Lie Bao's chin and made her look up at him. There was a moment of silence, and then… "Let's go get Lang and Mei Hu…then we can get going again…"

Lie Bao nodded and ran after Xue Hu.

Tigress laid limply in Felix's arms, but he wasn't worried. He knew that she had merely slipped into meditation. A lot of people think meditation requires you to sit in a specific way, but as long as you had your mind cleared, you could be standing on your head for all anyone cared, sitting just made the process easier.

Felix set Tigress down in a cave that he found near the river bank and sat behind her so that she leaned back against him instead of the hard wall. They had been traveling for quiet some time…not as full as a day…but the day was coming to an end… The chasm seemed endless, with no visible path back to the top. They had thought that possibly going to the Chor Ghom Prison and then back across the Tread of Hope and then getting back. But only the prison's general location was known…and the fog above them prevented them from following the bridges.

Felix sighed and looked down at Tigress' seemingly sleeping features. Felix knew that the purpose for the meditation was to allow the body to focus on healing her ankle and to alleviate some of the pain. Felix wished he could do that too, but that would leave both him and Tigress vulnerable. He was battered and bruised from the fall…but the worst part was his shoulder. As they had fell into the chasm, Felix had tried to grab Tigress from the air, who had already passed out from her ankle smashing into a protruding piece of the chasm wall. After he had caught her, and then reached for a part on the chasm wall to grab. He found on, but the force of the fall caused his shoulder to dislocate, making him release the wall and fall the rest of the way down.

Felix winced at the memory and he gingerly touched his shoulder. After reaching the bottom, Felix had forcibly pushed his shoulder back into place. It was only a temporary solution, but it helped.

Felix sighed again and brushed his hand against Tigress' cheek. Tigress purred and unconsciously leaned into his hand. Felix smiled and shifted himself so that he was in a more comfortable position and Tigress remained leaning against him. He figured that they were safe inside this cave for one night, and that if he was expected to travel the next day, he would need to rest. And with that, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep, oblivious to the bright yellow eyes watching them from further in the cave.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tigress opened her eyes slowly and yawned from the night's sleep. She turned herself onto her back and stretched her tired limbs. There was a slight grunt, making Tigress look up. Her head was resting on Felix' chest as he laid right next to the cave wall. How they had gotten there Tigress didn't know, but she figured Felix had brought her there to rest. The last thing Tigress remembered was pushing herself into a meditative state. There is a very fine line between meditation and sleep. Tigress figured she must've accidently crossed that without realizing.

Tigress turned back onto her side and snuggled into Felix's chest. As she turned, her foot hit a protruding rock and splintering pain shot through her leg. Tigress quickly sat up and undid the belt that was wrapped around her ankle. As she uncovered wrapping, each layer was getting redder and redder. Carefully, Tigress removed the last layer and grimaced. It looked like her ankle was crudely cut open and just as crudely sewn back together.

Tigress ran a finger along the edge of the gash and winced in pain. The cut was recent, if not done over night. She felt along her ankle, feeling the bone underneath, finding that the shattered bone underneath to be set back in place. The bones were still broken, but they were set in the position they were supposed to be. Someone had surgically realigned her bones and she never noticed. Tigress glanced at the belt and noticed a green tinge to the blood stained make-shift bandage. She took the belt and held it close to her nose and gave a tentative sniff. The scent that hit her was one that she knew belonged to a special herb, one used specifically for treating wounds.

Tigress looked at Felix's hands. They was no sign of him having operated on her leg, there was no blood on his fur or claws. That means someone else had did this for her…but who? She looked closer at the stitching and noticed that stitches weren't done with thread, but fur, more specifically, wolf fur…

* * *

"Lang…wake up…Lang!"

Slowly, Lang opened his eyes and yawned to find Mei Hu straddling his lap and hand on his chest, trying to shake him awake.

"Lang…you ok…? You look dead tired…" Mei Hu looked at him in concern. "When did you get back last night?"

"What are you talking about? I was always here? I just had trouble sleeping…that's all…" Lang said, stretching as much as he could with Mei Hu on top of him.

"Brother…I'm not stupid…you weren't here when I went to sleep…especially not on top of you…what were you doing out in the dead of night?"

Lang gave a heavy sigh and dug his hand into a pocket and pulled out a fold of cloth, handing it to Mei Hu. She unfolded it and found a green paste-like substance in it. She gave a small sniff at the paste.

"A medical herb? What are you doing with this?" Mei Hu asked.

"I made it last night…Thought it'd be helpful…" Lang said with a shrug. "Besides…I thought you could use some…after…"

Mei Hu blushed as she recalled the humiliating event that took place the day before. She and Lang had been searching for Tigress and Felix yesterday from on top of the trees. As they moved from tree to tree, one of the branches Mei Hu had landed on gave way when she settled on it and broke, making her fall and one of the protruding branches had left a deep gash on the upper half of her inner thigh. Having to sit through Lang stitching her up left her flustered for the rest of the day.

"T-thanks…I-I guess…" Mei Hu stuttered.

Lang smiled and pulled Mei Hu on top of him so that she was laying on him.

"L-Lang…! W-what are you-" A snore greeted her ears. Mei Hu tried to push herself up but Lang's grip on her was too strong, even when he was asleep. She blushed heavily as she found nothing else to do except to snuggle deeper into his grip. For someone like a brother to her that always liked to ride on her last nerve…Mei Hu could never see her life without him.

* * *

"Don't you ever sleep…?" Lie Bao watched as Xue Hu caught a fish that was swimming by his ankle.

"I don't need that much sleep…" Xue Hu said, as he stepped up onto the bank of the river. He skewered the fish with a thin tree branch and set it near a fire that he had made not long before, next to half a dozen others. "Where are the others?"

"Asleep…like you should be…"

"What about-"

"I'm on watch…" Lie Bao said, cutting Xue Hu off. She took leaned over Xue Hu and took the skewered fish from his hands. "Breakfast can wait…Lang and Mei Hu aren't even up…" She took the rest of the fish and wrapped them each in large sets of leaves to keep for later. "You need to rest…you've been working your tail off to find you're mother…you haven't slept for days…you deserve a rest…"

Reluctantly, Xue Hu allowed himself to be pulled away from the fire and forced to place his head in Lie Bao's lap. He shifted uncomfortably but was held in place by Lie Bao.

"You're not getting away, kitty…" Lie Bao giggled and scratched behind his ear.

"I'm not a kitten, Lie Bao…you don't have to baby me…" Xue Hu growled. By now he had given up on telling Lie Bao not to call him 'kitty'. At least the scratching felt good…

Lie Bao smiled and kissed him gently on the forehead. Xue Hu rolled onto his side, Lie Bao keeping him laying on her lap, and sighed. For someone almost twice as old as him, Lie Bao acted like a teenage girl sometimes. Being with her…will be harder than he had thought…


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Master Shifu…are you going somewhere?"

Shifu turned around to see Crane and Viper standing in the center of the palace grounds, both heavily bandaged..

Shifu placed a hand on the gate to the palace. "Yes…I'm going to go and try to find Tigress and…"

"His name's Felix, master…but…there's something else…Xue Hu…He's-"

"I know…" Shifu cut Viper off. "Master Oogwei and I were the only ones here aware of Xue Hu's birth…"

"Then…what will you do if you're confronted by him?" Crane asked.

"I'll do what I must…" Shifu said simply and pushed the gate open. "Crane…you are in charge while I search for Tigress and Felix. Help Po take care of the others."

"Yes, master." Crane said, bowing.

"I'm off then…" With that, Crane and Viper watched Shifu leave.

Shifu travelled in the direction that the villagers said they saw Tigress and Felix run. After getting the general idea of where they tried to go, Shifu took off in search of the two. A while later he reached the Tread of Hope. Looking carefully he was able to determine that he was in the right direction. Foot prints and streaks in the dirt showed a skirmish and his heart sank when he was able to determine the victor. Shifu looked over the edge and wasn't able to find any safe way down.

Shifu gave a heavy sigh before looking around and studying the other footprints. From what he saw he could estimate about three to five others that were at the scene and they had split into two groups, and had gone in opposite directions. Shifu picked one set of prints and grew thankful that it led him to a climbable section in the side of the canyon wall. Carefully he scaled down the side of the canyon wall and resumed him search at the bottom.

A small ways away, Lang's eyes snapped open. He could feel it in the ground, footsteps walking towards where he and Mei Hu were sleeping. It couldn't be Xue Hu or Lie Bao because the footsteps were much too small. The fact that he just barely noticed the steps meant that not only was the owner of the footsteps really small but also very good at concealing his presence.

"Mei Hu, get up…!" Lang said in a heavy whisper, shaking the sleeping jaguar.

Mei Hu stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She pushed herself up and saw that she had been once again sleeping on top of Lang and in his embrace. She blushed. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to fall asleep…I-"

Lang placed a hand over Mei Hu's mouth and a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. Mei Hu blinked and listened. Her eyes widened as she heard the soft, almost non-existent footsteps. Slowly the both of them stood up to face who ever was walking towards them. As they waited, the footsteps came to a halt. Lang and Mei Hu waited with baited breath.

"My…it's been a while since I've seen your faces…" came a soft voice from behind them.

Lang whirled around and did a back sweep with his leg. Shifu leapt up and landed on a nearby tree.

"I see your instinct have gotten better, young one…but they're still not enough…" Shifu said, shaking his head as if in disappointment.

"Mei Hu, go! Find Xue Hu and stay with him!" Lang said, pushing his sister away.

"Not a chance!" Mei Hu growled, trying to resist Lang's pushes. "We can take him."

"Mei Hu, last time was different. You have to go now!" Lang almost shouted, facing Shifu again "This time there's no reason for him to hold back..."

Shifu stood there, looking indifferent, though almost a little sad. "It's not nice to push people away from you…especially those who want to help you…"

"Lang we can beat him!" Mei Hu snarled, running at Shifu.

"Mei Hu! No!"

Shifu lazily leapt up as Mei Hu stomped on the tree he was standing on and landed gently on her leg. Mei Hu stood there for a moment, surprised at the fast reaction and the calm composer Shifu had. Shifu took the chance to jump up and kick Mei Hu square in the chest, sending her flying back.

"Mei Hu!" Lang shouted and ran to her side.

"I'm going to ask you this, kids…Where is Tigress and Felix…" Shifu said, walking calmly towards them.

"We'll never tell you!" Mei Hu said, trying to sneer, though grimacing in pain as she held her chest.

"Mei Hu, you got to get out of here…I'm not letting you get caught again…"

"…What…?" Mei Hu looked up at Lang. He wasn't trying to chicken out of a fight, which in itself would be strange seeing how fight-crazy Lang could be. He was doing so that she wouldn't be locked up again. He was doing it for her.

"Run…! Please…! I'll try and hold him off as long as I can…!"

Shifu sighed. "You know what's sad…?" Lang's head snapped up as Shifu started to talk. "In a prosperous place like the Valley of Peace…poverty still plagues the place…It's sad to think that all this started with a petty theft…But you ended up assaulting several guards when they tried to stop you…"

Lang ran up and attempted to dropkick Shifu, but he merely stopped it with a hand. "I had my reasons!" He turned his head to Mei Hu. "Get out of here! NOW!"

Something in Lang's voice forced Mei Hu to obey. She quickly got up, turned her back on the two, and ran.

"Stop!" Shifu leapt over Lang and tried to go after her, but Lang got in his way. "Listen, young one…this will only be harder on the both of you if you try to resist."

"I'll resist as long as she's safe…" Lang growled.

"I commend your desire to protect your sister...but doing this isn't helping…!"

Lang shook his head. "No…I may call her my sister…but I don't see her as one…" Lang's stance tensed and Shifu knew he was about to attack. Lang lunged at Shifu and tackled him to the ground, the size difference preventing Shifu from simply pushing Lang off.

Shifu twisted and hit the hand that was holding him down at the wrist. Pain shoot through Lang's arm as he felt the bones in his wrist separate from one another and recoiled, howling in pain. Shifu leapt up and once again tried to chase after Mei Hu but once again Lang blocked him, clutching his wrist.

"You're only delaying the inevitable and making this worse for yourself!" Shifu shouted. "This all can be easier for you and your sister if you just cooperate!"

Lang snarled and kicked out at Shifu, who leapt onto his leg and then up and kicked him in the face, knocking him back. Instead of staying down, Lang struggled back onto his feet.

"Just have you and your sister give yourselves up and I promise the charges will be better!" Shifu pleaded.

"Murder and escape are already under our belts…there is no 'better'" Lang snarled. "We've both been issued a life sentence as it is…and I'm not letting her go through that…Not as long as I have my say in things…I'll do anything for the one I love…"

Shifu knew at this point there was no reasoning with Lang, and if he wanted to find Tigress and Felix, he'd have to end this fight. His eyes hardened as Lang charged at him one more time, and Shifu knew he had to make sure this was their last conflict. He made sure his next strike was the last…

* * *

Mei Hu ran through the forest towards where she knew Lie Bao and Xue Hu were when she heard a yell that sent feral birds flying. She felt her heart stop and she looked back. Mei Hu knew that Lang wouldn't take things too far…he wouldn't…he just couldn't. Dread started to fill Mei Hu's heart and she began to run back but a hand grabbed her arm. She looked back to see the owner of the hand was Xue Hu.

"There's no point going back…!"

"No!" Mei Hu pulled at her arm. "I have to go back! I have to help Lang!" She tugged frantically at her arm.

Lie Bao moved Xue Hu out of the way and slapped Mei Hu across the face. "Get a grip! ...It's too late now…"

"You can't mean he's…" Mei Hu looked from Lie Bao to Xue Hu, as if trying to see if they were lying. They weren't. "No…he can't be…no…" Mei Hu looked back at where came from, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mei Hu…you couldn't have expected that you could do this without some kind of loss…" Xue Hu said coolly.

Lie Bao, at least, had a sense of pity inside of her. "Mei Hu…" She walked up to the jaguar and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Mei Hu turned to face Lie Bao, tears falling down her face, and she buried her face in Lie Bao's shoulder as Lie Bao hugged her.

"I…couldn't even…tell him…" Mei Hu choked.

"I'm sure what ever happened your brother did it for you…you should be happy at least knowing that he'd go so far for you…" Lie Bao said soothingly.

"No…he's not just some person I think of as just a brother…" Mei Hu said, shaking as she cried. "I could never think of him as just my brother…"

Lie Bao and Xue Hu exchanged looks. No matter how much it annoyed him, Xue Hu couldn't help but feel just a little sorry for the now lonely feline.

After a while Xue Hu and Lie Bao helped Mei Hu back to their camp. They decided with Shifu in the area it was best not to go after Tigress at the moment.

Night had fallen and Mei Hu was found sitting in a tree, looking at the full moon. Mei Hu found herself remembering nights like these were Lang's favorite. She sighed and continued to stare up into the sky as Lie Bao came up to her tree.

"Mei Hu…are you ok…I brought you some food if your…hungry…" Lie Bao's voice trailed off as she heard a soft melody coming from Mei Hu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Moonlight high above the trees  
Such a peaceful night it is  
By myself I'm sitting here  
the memories are clear  
of love I never could reveal _

_There's a gentle swaying breeze  
while my eyes are filled with tears  
All the things you couldn't see  
the love that I still feel  
I never thought you'd ever leave_

_Silently through all the years  
my heart aches 'cause you're not here  
Took for granted you'd be there  
I never showed I cared  
and now you're only in my dreams  
All the time could never heal  
What I've lost and what I feel  
You were taken far away  
and now it's just too late  
and fate has sealed my destiny  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lie Bao felt tears in her eyes. She understood how terrible it must feel to lose someone so precious to you. So many things left unsaid. Lie Bao looked back as Xue Hu as he stood in the river to catch more fish for himself and for her. It was sad to go without having everything in your heart said. She set Mei Hu's food at the base of the tree and went towards the river.

"Hey, kitty…can I talk to you…?"

Xue Hu looked back at her and then back into the water. "Sure…I guess…"

Mei Hu watched the two before looking once again at the moon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Sadness cuts my heart so deep  
What a life it could've been  
By myself in disbelief with misery and grief  
this never was supposed to be _

_Twilight glimmers in the stream  
Soon another day begins  
Wishing you were here with me  
to share new memories  
and all the secrets that I keep_

_Silently through all the years  
my heart aches 'cause you're not here  
Took for granted you'd be there  
I never showed I cared  
and now you're only in my dreams  
All the time could never heal  
What I've lost and what I feel  
You were taken far away  
and now it's just too late  
and fate has sealed my destiny_

_Silently through all the years  
my heart aches 'cause you're not here  
Took for granted you'd be there  
I never showed I cared  
and now you're only in my dreams  
All the time could never heal  
What I've lost and what I feel  
You were taken far away  
and now it's just too late  
and fate has sealed my destiny_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Song: My Destiny  
By: Trish Thuy Trang


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tigress woke up early next morning. The day before didn't bring much excitement. Felix had decided that it may be best for them to stay still for a couple of days, in cause anyone was looking for them. He would leave Tigress on occasions to find food for the two of them or else a way to ascend the wall of the valley they were in. Felix had climbed up a tree to try and get a "bird's eye view" but discovered that they weren't in a simple gorge but a massive valley. To think such a life giving place would be situated beneath Chor Ghom Prison. Any more exploration would just get them even more lost and rescue after that would be impossible.

Tigress yawned slightly and stretched, feeling around for the wall so she could grab something on it to pull herself up. Her ankle still ached badly but at least she could limp slightly…that is if Felix would let her limp at all. Felix would always make sure she would sit where he could see her, never trusting her to be by herself, for fear of her endangering herself by walking too much or something petty like that. But right now he was asleep…so she could try and move around a little.

Tigress limped to the cave's entrance and looked out. She was just about to walk out when she heard a bush near her rustle. Jumping slightly, Tigress eyed the bush warily. Before long, the thing in the bush came out slowly.

"Master Shifu!"

The little panda turned around and smiled up at his pupil. "Tigress…it's good to see you're ok."

"Thank you, Master, but what are you doing here? I thought you were away with Po…" Tigress said, remembering to bow as she talked.

"We had returned slightly ahead of schedule…Po can be a rather quick learner with the…proper incentive…" Shifu gave Tigress a knowing smile. "But enough of that…where is your friend?"

Tigress blushed slightly and pointed into the cave where her "friend" was sleeping.

Shifu didn't seem to notice the blush. "We you must wake him. I have to get moving."

Tigress nodded. "Of course, Master…but what are you dragging with you?" Tigress gasped as she saw the thing that Shifu was pulling along behind him was Lang's body. "Is he…?"

Shifu shook his head. "I did not kill him…but in order to bring him with us without fuss I had to…subdue him…"

Tigress nodded slightly before entering the cave and kneeing next to Felix, shaking him slightly. "Felix…come on…we have to go…"

Felix awoke at once and looked up at Tigress. "Where are we going?"

Tigress moved aside and gestured at Shifu. "Master Shifu came looking for us…"

Felix got up quickly and bowed to Shifu. "Master Shifu…it's an honor to finally meet you…"

Shifu held up a hand to silence Felix. "We have time for this later…right now we have to get you two back to the temple."

Felix nodded as he lifted Tigress onto his back and walked out. "How do we get out of here?"

"There's a small part of the canyon wall that is climbable. We can get up from there…" Shifu explained.

"But what about…" Tigress pointed at Lang's body.

"Well…we'll just have to find a way…" Shifu said with a sigh.

"I'll carry him…" Felix offered.

"What? All by yourself? You can't possibly carry me and him at the same time…" Tigress said, startled.

"I can make two trips…" Felix shrugged.

"Are you sure? It won't be an easy task…" Shifu said, hesitantly.

"I never expected it to be." Felix replied.

After a while Shifu gave in and lead him and Tigress to the section of the canyon wall that was climbable. When they reached the section of the wall, Felix set Tigress on the ground and picked Lang up from Shifu.

"Back in a couple minutes…" Felix muttered before starting up the canyon wall.

Shifu and Tigress watched him for a good ten minutes before he climbed higher than the fog above them. It seemed like very tiring work, seeing how Felix had to take several breaks. But, after 20 min, Felix was making his way back down. When he got to the bottom, he slumped against the canyon wall, panting heavily.

"Are you ok…?" Tigress asked, kneeing at his side and stroking the side of his face tenderly.

Felix leaned into Tigress' hand and nodded. "Yeah…just need a minute to catch my breath..."

Shifu smiled at the scene in front of him. He wouldn't have believed it if he weren't watching it for himself. For once in her life, it seemed like Tigress had opened herself up to someone, more importantly a male outside the members of the Furious Five. If she could trust Felix like that, Shifu would gladly accept and trust him.

Felix was soon getting up and dusting off the bottom of his pants. "Alright…let's get going…"

Tigress cursed herself for needing to impose Felix with the task of carrying her, but with her ankle, there was no way she would be able to climb. Carefully she got onto his back and he started to climb. But just as he started to climb, a shout tore through the air.

"SHIFU!!!"

All three turned to see Mei Hu, barreling out of the trees and bushes, landing in the clearing with them.

"It's you!" Felix shouted and was about to leap back down from the wall before Shifu stopped him.

"Get out of here now! Get Tigress to the top and get yourselves back to the temple!"

"But Master!" Tigress called, but Felix had already started to climb. "Felix what are you doing?!"

"Look I'm sure the Master can take care of himself…but if that leopard is here then that means Xue Hu and the cheetah aren't far behind…we have to get you out of here first…" Felix said, climbing with renewed vigor.

Down below, Mei Hu was advancing on Shifu.

"I didn't think I'd see you this soon…" Mei Hu said, her voice livid. "But that just makes it all the better…now you'll pay for what you've done!"

"Young one please listen to me…" Shifu said, backing up.

"Lang tried to listen…he tried to listen to you and those stupid guards from before! But they still tried to lock us up…and now look where it's got him!" Mei Hu threw a kick at Shifu, who dodged easily. She then tried sweeping him off his feet, but Shifu dodged that too. "Stay still!"

"Rage clouds your mind…you won't beat me as you are…" Shifu said calmly.

"Shut up!" Mei Hu screeched and punched at Shifu. Shifu placed his hand on her's and pushed himself up and kicked her in the cheek.

Shifu took the chance as Mei Hu recoiled to climb up the side of the canyon.

Mei Hu staggered back from the blow that Shifu had given her, and when she looked up again, he was no where to be seen. Mei Hu gave a loud yell of frustration that echoed up to the top of the canyon.

Shifu sighed as he reached the top of the canyon and looked around. Felix, Tigress, and Lang weren't there, but tracks showed that they had headed back to the Valley of Peace. At least for tonight, they can rest with ease…


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Shifu made his way to the temple to find Felix gripping Lang in a head-lock, as Lang struggled to get free with the Furious Five merely standing to the side and watching, Tigress sitting, her ankle properly bandaged, as she watched the wrestling match nervously.

"What happened here?" Shifu asked, approaching them.

"He woke up and started picking a fight…Felix was just holding him back until you got here…" Po said, coming up, holding a bowl of noodles to give to Tigress, who accepted it without complaint.

Lang's efforts started to diminish and his eyes started to roll back into his head.

"Let him go…" Shifu said calmly.

Felix hesitated for a second and released Lang, allowing him to breathe, quickly backing up so he wouldn't have to feel his retaliation for being choked. Felix sat next to Tigress as Viper and Crane started to fix his half finished bandaging.

"Where's my sister…?" Lang snarled, massaging his neck. "You better not have hurt her!"

Shifu raised a hand to silence Lang as he walked towards him. "You're sister is perfectly fine. But you on the other hand…"

Lang flared and threw a punch at Shifu, who caught it and tapped his wrist, making him cringe in pain.

"Your wrist is dislocated…and you might have internal bleeding somewhere…you need to be looked at."

Lang slapped Shifu's hand away. "Like I'd let you do what you want with me."

"He only wants to help you…" Viper said, softy.

"He can help me by letting me go back to my sister!" Lang snarled.

"You're sister is safe for now…I assure you we haven't hurt her…" Shifu tried to keep his voice calm. "I'm just trying to get you to do what's best for you…"

"BULL SHI-" Felix had enough and stood up and punched Lang in the face, causing him to stagger back. "Why you little-!"

Felix cracked his knuckles in a menacing fashion. "You want to pick a fight? Go ahead…let's settle this…"

Lang smirked and gave a snarl before leaping forward, his knee smashing into Felix's forehead, causing Felix to stagger backwards.

"Felix!!" Tigress cried, trying to get up, but Shifu held her back.

"Let them do this…"

Tigress frowned and crossed her arms. "If Felix gets hurt, I'll kill him…" The rest laughed dryly.

Shifu chuckled. "You've changed Tigress…"

Tigress looked down at Shifu as Lang blocked what would've been a solid kick to the side of the head. "What do you mean? I haven't changed…"

"You're more…" Shifu struggled for adequate words.

"Loose?" Mantis mumbled.

Tigress growled.

Shifu chuckled. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time…"

"With all due respect master, I had things on my mind…" Tigress mumbled.

Shifu nodded. "Still…it's nice to see you smiling again."

Tigress scoffed and looked back at the fight, both giving the other a solid punch to the cheek, causing both of them to collapse onto the ground. Tigress made to get up again but Shifu held her down. Then, Lang started to laugh from where he laid.

"Feels good doesn't it…letting all that frustration out." Felix mumbled, turning his head to look at Lang, who nodded. "…You love her a lot don't you…? Your 'sister'."

"You could tell?" Lang smirked.

"You fight to protect…you're only fight-crazy because more often than not the situation calls for it…am I right?"

Lang sniggered. "It makes sense when you say it…" Lang turned his head to look at Tigress, who watched but could not hear their conversation. "How'd you do it?"

"Hm?" Felix raised an eyebrow in question.

"How'd you get her to love you back…?" Lang asked, nodding to Tigress. He peered over at Felix and smirked. "Can't be because of your looks…"

"Jerk…" Felix chuckled. He too glanced at Tigress, making her cock her head to the side in question. "I protect her…and I'm always there for her…" He looked back at Lang. "And I rescue her from those who would try and hurt her…"

Lang nodded in understanding. "Xue Hu…"

"Why are you helping him?"

Lang looked up at the sky and thought. "I guess since we owe him…He broke us out of prison and we're thankful for it…"

"You don't seem like one to be locked up…"

"They tried to take Mei Hu away from me…"

"Ah…so you protect her…you fought back…"

Lang sighed and nodded. "I killed him…cause he kept coming back…we had to steal to survive…but I guess…we just stole one too many times…"

"That's a very serious case…" Lang looked up to see that Viper had slithered over to them, along with the others.

Lang shrugged. "He'd always go for Mei Hu…what else was I supposed to do…?"

"Run away…" Everyone looked at Tigress.

"Running away never solved anyone's problems," Lang frowned.

"You'd think, wouldn't you?" Tigress cocked an eyebrow. "Right now you have two options…Work with Xue Hu and use that as protection for you and your sister and eventually get caught or give yourself up…"

"I thought this was supposed to be advice…"

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Or you could forget those two and just run away…to a place no one can catch you…like cross the border…"

Lang blinked. "Of course…if we crossed the border then our crimes wouldn't follow…! …But…" Lang looked at Shifu, who at the moment was looking in the opposite direction.

At the pause Shifu looked around to see Lang looking at him. "Huh? Sorry I must've dazed off…completely missed what you guys were just saying…"

Lang smirked and Shifu gave him a smile.

"For the time being why don't you stay and rest here…?" Viper asked.

"Thank you…but I must find my sister…" Lang said.

"Why not stay here? You're sister's looking for you so she's bound to come here at some point…just stay and wait till she gets here…" Monkey said, with Mantis nodding beside him.

"But I tried to hurt you guys…are you all still befriending me knowing that?" Lang asked.

Felix smiled. "Of course…but just because you're our friend doesn't mean we can't kick your tail for revenge…"


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Mei Hu, you have to get some rest…" Lie Bao said, idly stroking a sleeping Xue Hu's ear as he slept.

"You don't understand, Lie Bao. As long as Shifu remains alive, I can't rest. I won't forgive him for killing Lang…I'll keep going until I get my revenge." Mei Hu hissed, giving the tree she'd been attacking another kick followed by a series of punches.

"If you kill yourself from exhaustion then what revenge can you get?"

Mei Hu growled and stood up straight from her crouched stance. "I'm going to take a bath…" And without waiting for an answer, Mei Hu walked off.

When Mei Hu had disappeared, Xue Hu opened his eyes. "She's not going to stop…even if you say so."

"I know…but if she doesn't stop, she'll wear herself out…making her useless to us…" Lie Bao said, continuing to stroke Xue Hu's ear.

Xue Hu gave a soft purr and moved into Lie Bao's stroking. "Us…? Since when is there a concern for an "us" when I'm simply using you two?"

Lie Bao frowned. "You're joking right…? If it weren't for me you'd be a lonely, sulky kitten who's bent on revenge."

"And I'm still a lonely, sulky kitten who's bent on revenge." Xue Hu said, smirking.

"Fine, how about I leave you and see how far you get…" Lie Bao huffed, crossing her arms.

Xue Hu chuckled and reached up to stroke Lie Bao's cheek. "Don't start acting cheeky on me. You wouldn't leave even if you could."

"I could surprise you." Lie Bao pushed Xue Hu's hand away.

"I doubt that." Xue Hu pushed himself up and laid back into Lie Bao's arms. "Just leave Mei Hu alone…I'm sure she'll be fine. She knows her limits."

Lie Bao sighed. "I hope you're right…"

* * *

Mei Hu walked to the nearby riverbed and started to undress, before walking into the rather warm water. Slowly Mei Hu started to wash the sweat and dirt off of herself, rubbing the water into her sore muscles. She sat herself down in the water, sighing to herself, and started to think. She had never let Lang get too close to her, especially after they had gotten into trouble when Lang killed the law enforcer to save her. He had always gone out of the way to help her out, and slowly, Mei Hu had grown to love him, more than just a brother too. But Lang cared too much to know when to leave things alone. If Mei Hu hadn't started giving him a hard time, not only would she get hurt by it in the end, but ultimately so would he. And that's exactly what happened. Lang sacrificed himself so that Mei Hu could be safe, and nothing made Mei Hu hate the thought more than that did.

Mei Hu pounded the water in frustration. She couldn't help but blame herself for what happened to Lang. He had tried to save her from being caught again and after that… Mei Hu started to cry. She had never been separated from Lang like this before, and now that she had, she couldn't stand it. Lang meant everything to her, even if she didn't show it before. He learned Kung Fu from watching one of the local temples and she had learned from him. Even though her own style was more refined and altered to suit her body better, it in itself was a deviation to Lang's self-made form. Everything she did, everything she had, was his, and even now, she had no intention of changing. But right now it hurt, it truly hurt, to be alone.

* * *

Felix and Tigress were walking back from the training hall after some light training, Tigress still recovering from her broken ankle. As they headed to the bunk house, they saw Lang, sitting on the roof of the bunk house, starring off into the distance.

Tigress gave Lang a glance before turning Felix. "You go on ahead. I'm going to…" She jerked her head in Lang's direction.

Felix looked at where Tigress was indicated and smiled, nodding. "I'll wait for you then." He gave Tigress a kiss on the cheek and went into the bunk house first.

Tigress leapt lightly onto the bunk house roof and walked over to where Lang was sitting.

"How's your foot?" Lang asked, without turning around.

"Better…thanks to you." Tigress said, smiling at Lang.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Lang smirked, feigning innocence.

"May I?" Tigress pointed at the space next to Lang and sat down when he nodded. "I just got one question. Why did you help me? And more to the point how, you don't seem to be the medical type."

Lang laughed. "Everyone says that. But with my sister…you never know when she'd accidentally do something stupid."

"And I thought you were the impulsive one." Tigress grinned.

"Hey…" Lang frowned in mock indignation. "My sister…as soon as she sets her mind to something she won't stop until she gets it done. And during those times, she might not be acting her smartest."

"You care for her a lot, don't you."

"Of course." Lang said, proudly. "I'd do anything for her."

"Then answer my first question…why did you help me? I thought you were working for Xue Hu."

Lang crossed his arms. "It was only to return a favor. He broke us out of Chor Ghom prison so we aim to repay him."

"By trying to kill me?" Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"Never…We wouldn't dream of it. Our job is to make sure no one gets in the way of his 'revenge'…"

Tigress glanced at Lang in question. "You sound doubtful…"

"I don't care how strong he is…he won't beat you…" Lang sighed.

"What are you talking about, you just said he broke you out of Chor Ghom prison, he beat Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Viper single handedly."

Lang shook his head. "You misunderstand me. Xue Hu is just a kid. His anger towards you is just simply a 16 year long tantrum. Plus…you're his mother…he won't be able to kill the last thing he has to a family. If he does kill you…then his anger towards your 'neglect' would be rather pointless."

"You're not just some fight-crazy maniac after all are you?"

"I'm only "fight-crazy" because I need to be…"

"You're still a maniac."

Lang opened his mouth to retaliate, but then paused, thought about it, and then closed his mouth, making Tigress grin in triumph.

* * *

Another transition chapter, so unfortunately, it's not all that long. But there's some minor fluff, angst, and understanding, so I think that's sufficent. Read and review please!


	20. Chapter 19

I apologize for the long wait but I pulled it off. Not exactly how I wanted it, but at least you get an update right? Maybe I'm losing my touch. Still I hope you like it. Read and review please.

* * *

Chapter 19

Over the course of the week, Lang stayed and trained with the temple, even to a point that Shifu had asked Lang to accompany him for a short trip to heighten his abilities.

"He matched us evenly and over powered us through brute strength and you want to hone him some more?" was Mantis' response to the announcement, remembering when they had fought as they went to check on Chor Ghom Prison.

"Lang displays an excellent knack for kung fu and it'd be a shame to see such talent go unguided. Plus without proper guidance one may stray from the path and true reason for learning kung fu, one example being the issue we have before us with Xue Hu…" Shifu glanced at Tigress and then turned to Mantis. "And Mantis, your defeat was not because he was stronger or more skilled but it was your inability to cope with such erratic and bold moves that you aren't used to when sparring with any of the others."

"But master," Felix cut in, "if you're complimenting Lang's fighting style, why try and hone it into something more refined? Isn't Lang's battle lust what makes him so strong?"

Shifu shook his head. "I do not wish to change his fighting style, merely broaden his understanding of kung fu, allowing new paths to open up to him and allowing him to become stronger with that knowledge."

Shortly after that, Lang and Shifu prepared for the trip and left the temple.

Days later, during a short break from training and classes, Tigress found Felix napping on the roof of the bunk house. She smiled to herself and leapt up onto the roof and walked up to Felix, sitting down next to him when she got close enough.

"You seem comfortable…" Tigress purred, resting her head on Felix's chest.

Felix smiled as he felt Tigress' head on his chest and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Well without Lang here challenging us to fights every other second you do end up getting more relaxation."

Tigress laughed slightly. "Although you seemed to enjoy the sparring just as much as he did."

"A good challenge is nice as long as one's life isn't on the line." Felix smirked. He opened an eye to peer down at Tigress. "I'm sure you're happy he's gone. Now he can't barrage into your room looking for a fight while we're about to-"

Tigress quickly reached up and clamped Felix' mouth shut, blushing deeply. "Let's _not_ go remembering that…"

Just then, the front door swung open and a goose ran in. "Please help! They're back!"

"Dad?" Po came running out, towards the front gate to meet his goose of a father. "What's going on?"

"Those three from before! They're b-"

"Mr. Ping! You have to move, now!" Tigress shouted, but she was too late.

There was a loud bang on the front gate and it broke open, the splintering door hitting Mr. Ping in the back and knocking him out.

"Dad!" "Mr. Ping!"

Behind the now wrecked door stood Xue Hu, Lie Bao, and Mei Hu.

"I told you it was that spot…" Mei Hu growled, pulling back the fist she had used to break through the door.

"Yes yes, the perfect technique…we get it…" Lie Bao murmured.

"Po, get your dad into the bunk house!" Tigress shouted, leaping down from the roof in front of the trio. "Mantis, see what you can do to help out Mr. Ping!"

Po quickly ran over and scooped up his father and ran into the bunk house, Mantis following close behind.

"The rest of you go too…" Felix said, landing next to Tigress.

"What? But then it'd be three on two. It's not good to overestimate yourself." Monkey said, looking from Felix and Tigress to the three opposing them.

"I wouldn't be too worried about that…" Felix glanced at Lie Bao.

Lie Bao caught Felix glance and shrugged. "I'm just here so no one gets in the way of kitty's fight…The other one on the other hand…" Everyone's eyes turned to Mei Hu.

"Like hell!" Mei Hu growled, gritting her teeth. "It's because of you I no longer have Lang." Mei Hu snarled at Tigress. "But seeing that Xue Hu has priority…" She turned her gaze to Felix. "I'll have to settle with the next best thing…"

"Wait a second…!" Tigress shouted. "Lang isn't dead like you think! He's just-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Mei Hu shouted. "I'll show you what it's like…TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE!" Mei Hu screeched, running at Felix with the full intention to kill.

"Felix!" Tigress cried out as Mei Hu started assaulting him.

But before Tigress could move, Xue Hu was already upon her. "You're fight is with me, dear mother!" Xue Hu snarled, throwing a punch.

Tigress quickly dodged and immediately tried to counter-attack.

"Tigress!" The others started to run forward but in a flash Lie Bao was in front of them.

"Don't even think about it…" Lie Bao growled.

"You can't fight all of us!" Viper hissed.

"Stay out of this!" Felix called out, ducking under Mei Hu's punch, grabbed a handful of her shirt, and swung her around, slamming her into the ground. "This isn't something you three need to be involved in!"

"But you guys need our help!" Viper tried to reason as Mei Hu kicked Felix off of herself.

"Does it really seem that way?" Lie Bao murmured.

"What…?"

Viper, Crane, and Monkey watched Felix and Mei Hu as they fought. Neither was really losing or winning, if anything it seemed like Felix was leading Mei Hu around, keeping her from getting in the middle of Xue Hu and Tigress' fight. Tigress also didn't seem to be in need of help. Watching Felix and Lang fight so many times had taught her to look outside of textbook based fights. As Xue Hu tried to claw at Tigress' face, she tilted herself so that his claws would just barely miss her face. In turn she grabbed his wrist, keeping him from pulling away and elbowed him in the chest. As Xue Hu clutched at his chest, Tigress slung him over her shoulder and flipped him over, bring him to the ground as she stood over him.

Xue Hu swung his arm over his head and knocking Tigress off her feet. Tigress caught herself just before she hit the ground and kicked out at him, her foot making contact with Xue Hu's chin. Xue Hu skidded across the ground but got back up as soon as he stopped. Tigress flipped up into the air and swung her leg down onto Xue Hu's shoulder, slamming him down against the ground.

"You're done, Xue Hu. Stop this now…" Tigress said firmly.

Xue Hu growled and shoved Tigress off of himself and got up, ready again, until a hand rested on his shoulder, holding him back. Xue Hu tensed and looked around to see Lie Bao standing behind him.

"She's right, Xue Hu. At this rate you're going to lose…"

Xue Hu snarled and swatted Lie Bao's hand off of his shoulder. "I'm not just going to give up, Lie Bao! She betrayed me and my dad!"

"You've got it wrong, Xue Hu. I didn't betray you…if anything Tai Lung betrayed us. By taking you away from me while he was on the run, it's no surprise you ended up on your own." Tigress said softly, walking up to Xue Hu.

"It makes no difference! You weren't there for either of us! You could've! You could've looked!"

"No I couldn't, Xue Hu. After Tai Lung was captured we had no idea where to look. I was also still too young to travel alone!"

"I don't care! I-"

Before Xue Hu could retort, Lie Bao spun him around and hit him, hard, in the cheek.

Xue Hu staggered back and fell at Tigress' feet. "What do you think you're doing, Lie Bao?!"

"That's enough, Xue Hu…" Lie Bao said softly. "You're not thinking…"  
"What's there to think about?!" Xue Hu roared. "My mother's standing right in front of me and you want me to just forget about the pain of being alone just like that?!"

"But you're not alone, Xue Hu…" Lie Bao knelt down in front of Xue Hu. "I'm here aren't I?"

"But I…"

"But nothing. Isn't it about time you let this go? You've met your mother. Does she honestly look like someone who would abandon her child? Isn't it possible that it was you who was wrong?"

For a long while Xue Hu merely sat there looking at Lie Bao, stunned. Then, Xue Hu pushed himself up and brushed himself off. "Mei Hu, we're going…Mei Hu…?" Xue Hu turned around to see where Mei Hu had gotten to and saw her still fighting with Felix. "Mei Hu! We're done! Stop now!"

"NO!" Mei Hu shouted, taking another swipe at Felix. She then turned to Xue Hu to reveal tears streaming down her face. "Because you were going after your mother THIS guy," she pointed at Felix, "stopped you! Because he stopped you, you broke me and Lang out of prison! Because we felt we owed you we decided to help you, and because we helped you Lang is now gone!" She rounded on Felix. "Since you're too busy with your dear mother I'll just have to settle with this one!" She charged at Felix.

"Mei Hu, stop this! You've got it wrong! Lang isn't-!" Tigress tried to explain but Mei Hu cut her off with a shout.

"Lang!"

Mei Hu heard someone land behind her and grabbed her arm just as she was about to punch Felix. She whipped around. "Don't you dare stop m-…Lang?!"

"She said stop, sis…" Lang said gently, keeping a firm grasp on Mei Hu's wrist.

Mei Hu relaxed immediately and fell to her knees, still looking up at Lang. "You…I thought you died…"

"Please…and leave my helpless sister to try and fend for herself?" Lang smirked, kneeing down next to Mei Hu.

"Lang…I've been…thinking…I'm actually starting to feel uncomfortable with you calling me that…" Mei Hu mumbled.

"What…but I've been calling you that for years…" Lang said, confused.

"Lang…please, just call me what I am to you."

Lang thought for a second. "How 'bout 'love'?"

Mei Hu looked at Lang in disbelief but when he didn't falter she blushed but put up a strong, uncaring front. "If you must…"

Lang smirked and hugged Mei Hu, who accepted it immediately, face buried in his neck.

Tigress walked up to Felix who looked up at her from where he sat watching the scene in front of him. "Of course NOW she decides she doesn't want to kill me…"

Tigress simply smiled sweetly.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I suppose it's time for us to go too…" Lang and Mei Hu were standing at the temple door, arms intertwined and Mei Hu leaning her head on Lang's shoulder. Felix was also standing next to them.

"Do you guys have to go too?" Viper asked, sadly, looking between the three.

"Xue Hu and Lie Bao left a week ago already…I think we've overstayed our welcome." Lang grinned sheepishly. "Besides…we broke out of prison…if we stay here we'll probably get you all in to trouble too…A month has already been much too long…"

"But, do YOU have to leave too?" Viper looked at Felix.

"Although I'm not running from the law, I do think it's time for me to leave too…" Felix said, nodding.

Viper glanced up at Tigress, who just stood there, arms wrapped around herself and staring at her feet. "But…-"

Shifu placed a hand on Viper's back, silencing her. "Of course you are free to do whatever you wish. But remember you will always have a home here."

The three of them bowed low to Shifu. "Thank you, sensei. Maybe one day in the future we may return here…" Mei Hu said softly.

"We'll be waiting for that day then." Crane said with a nod.

"Thank you all for everything you've done for us." Lang said, as he, Mei Hu, and Felix all turned to leave. "Let us meet again one day."

"Goodbye!" Po shouted, as he and the rest waved at the departing backs. "We'll have a bowl of noodles for you when you return!"

The three smiled and waved before descending the steps down into the village. When they reached the bottom, Mei Hu, Lang, and Felix parted too, Mei Hu and Lang to one village exit, and Felix to another. Once they were all out of sight, everyone turned to Tigress.

"You're just going to let him go like that?" Monkey asked.

"I'm not going to stop him…He said that his original journey was over and it's time to start a new one…It's how he goes through life and I'm certainly not going to get in the way of it." Tigress said quietly.

"What was his original journey? He mentioned something like that the day you kicked him out…" Mantis asked.

Tigress smiled slightly and blushed. "To find someone he could call his own…Find someone who suited his tastes I guess…"

"And he chose you?" Mantis mumbled.

Everyone tensed, expecting Tigress to pounce on Mantis, but she didn't. She simply smiled and even laughed slightly.

"I'm just as surprised as you are…"

"Then why don't you go with him?" Shifu asked.

"I can't just leave the temple…especially as one of the masters I'm obligated to stay here…"

"Is that so?" Shifu reached behind a tree and pulled out a travel bag, one that belonged to Tigress and was packed full of items.

"T-that's just…um…" Tigress stammered, obviously been found out.

Shifu chuckled. "Go…you should be with him…"

"But I…"

"You can come back any time you wish…you, as them, are welcome here always." Shifu said with a smile.

Tigress stood there, momentarily speechless. She turned to the others, who were also smiling.

"Go…if you don't you'll end up regretting it…" Crane said, nodding his head towards the village.

"We'll be fine, Tigress…you should hurry before he's gone…" Viper smiled.

Tigress smiled and hugged them all. "I promise I'll come back to visit one day…"

"We'll be waiting…" Monkey said, patting Tigress on the back.

Tigress broke away from them and turned to Shifu, bowing low, and took the bag that he was holding out for her and ran out. At the bottom of the steps, when she entered the village, she looked around to see Felix leaning against the wall, waiting for her. They both waved up the steps before turning to go.

"You think that Tigress will be ok?" Po asked.

"She'll be fine." Shifu said with a nod.

"But I mean with a cub and everything…It'll be a lot harder on them wouldn't it?"

Shifu chuckled. "I'm sure Xue Hu won't be a problem for them or anyone else ever again…"

"Huh…?" Po looked down at Shifu and then at the Viper. "You didn't tell him…?"

Viper shook her head. "I thought Crane was going to…" She looked up at Crane, who shook his head, Mantis and Monkey shaking their heads too.

"What are you all talking about?" Shifu looked at his students.

"Master…Tigress is pregnant…"

A bomb seemed to go off in Shifu's mind. "TIGRESS! YOU GET BACK HERE!!!"

In the village, Shifu's shout followed Tigress and Felix, who both laughed.

"You sure they'll be ok without you?" Felix asked, smiling.

"They'll be fine…but I do wish we could've gone with Xue Hu…"

"I'm sure between his mother and his loved one…he'd most likely pick the latter…and just like between me, you, and him…three is definitely a crowd…" Felix smirked.

"I guess you're right…besides…we have our own things to worry about…" Tigress purred as she placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"You sure you want to come with me?" Felix asked, sounding concerned.

"Felix…I almost lost you once because I left you alone…I'm not making that mistake again…"

Felix smiled and nodded, and lead Tigress out and away from the village. They traveled the land together. Years later, they returned to the temple, though this time accompanied with their daughter. But that is another story.

* * *

I hope you all have enjoyed my story. For those who have stayed up to this point I thank you for your support. I hope you've had as much fun reading this as much as I had writing it. Thank you and goodbye. REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
